Get Rich Or Die Trying: A Lucius & Narcissa Story
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Das Familienmotto der Malfoys besagt: Get Rich Or Die Trying. Und so versuchen die Blacks und Malfoys mit einander anzubandeln... ohne Erfolg. Denn die Jugend hat ihre eigene Art, die Dinge zu regeln LxN
1. Vorwort & Disclaimer

_**Ayu & Ihu Productions**_

**GET RICH OR DIE TRYING**

_A Lucius & Narcissa Story_

**  
Kurzbeschreibung:  
**  
Das Jahr 1974: Dunkle Zeiten stehen bevor, doch noch herrscht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und Voldemort und seine ersten Gefolgsleute agieren vorerst im Schatten. In dieser Zeit wächst die junge Narcissa Black als die jüngste von drei Schwestern auf und schon sehr bald muss sie feststellen, dass ihre Familie ebenfalls schwere Zeiten durchstehen muss. Ihre Eltern beginnen ein Kampf um Ehre und Tradition, um das Ansehen des gar alten Hauses der Blacks zu erhalten. Ein Kampf, der alle Familienmitgliedern mit Schicksalsschlägen zeichnet und ein Kampf in dessen Mittelpunkt sie schon sehr bald steht.  
Doch als wäre das Leben noch nicht kompliziert genug, gehen ihre Eltern einen Handel mit Abraxas und Lucius Malfoy ein, der über Narcissas Zukunft entscheiden soll...

**Disclaimer:  
**  
Alle in dieser Fanfiction genannten Personen, Orte, Organisationen etc. aus dem Harry Potter-Universum sind das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Wir machen hiermit kein Profit und haben es auch nicht vor!

**Vorwort:  
**  
Bei _Get Rich Or Die Trying_ haben wir uns zu zweit hingesetzt und fingen an, unsere Gedanken zur Romanze zwischen Lucius und Narcissa aufzuschreiben. Eigentlich sollte auch Lucius der Protagonist werden, aber letztendlich haben wir mehr mit Narcissa geschrieben. Dank Ihu ist das ganze dann auch noch mehr oder minder in eine halbe Familien-Chronik der Blacks ausgeartet, aber wir hoffen, dass es noch genug Fluff gibt für jedermann D

Man könnte unsere Arbeitsteilung auch wie folgt geschreiben:

**Ayu** _Voldi-Expertin + Schnuffi-Sammlerin + Slash-Power Pur + Die Kunst die Gedanken der Figuren so zu verknüpfen, dass man hinterher eine Handlung hat + Mistress of Drama and Desaster_

**Ihu **_Lucius-Anbeterin + Meisterin des großen BlaBla + Unaufhörlicher Erklärungszwang, der alles in die Länge zieht + In-Canon-Fetisch + Mistress of Romantic Fluff-Power + Slash-verseucht (durch Ayu) _

Den Abgleich mit den Informationen aus den Büchern haben wir uns dann geschwisterlich geteilt g Als wir mit der Arbeit an _Get Rich Or Die Trying_ im Jahr 2005 waren allerdings nur Teile des Stammbaums der Blacks aus den Informationen aus dem fünften Band abgeleitet und interpretiert. Daher decken sich einige Begebenheiten, wie z.B. die Namen von Narcissas Eltern oder die Geburtsdaten der drei Black-Töchter, nicht mit den später von J.K. Rowling veröffentlichen Daten. Um noch nachträglich alle Daten zu ändern war es nun zu spät, dafür waren wir in der Geschichte schon viel zu weit voran geschritten.

Damit der Überblick jedoch gewahrt bleibt, findet ihr oben einen geänderten Stammbaum der Blacks, der auf die Begebenheiten unserer Fanfiktion passt. Das Original lässt sich bei Wikipedia.de oder nachschlagen.

Desweiteren erhielt Regulus Black keine besonders typische Todesser-Rolle, die ihn als Gegenstück zu Sirius darstellen würde, eher das Gegenteil. Neue Erkenntnisse über seine Rolle im ersten großen Krieg gegen Voldemort mit dem Erscheinen von "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" können wir wenn, nur bedingt einhalten!

Aber nun genug der einleitenden Worte: Los geht es mit dem Prolog D  
Please _R & R_


	2. Prolog: TwelveSeventeen

Get rich or die trying

Teil: Prolog/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LuciusxNarcissa  
Genre: Romance

Kurzbeschreibung: Get rich or die trying war schon immer das Motto nachdem die Malfoy-Familie gelebt hat, aber auch bei der Familie Black sah es nicht anders aus. Was passiert aber, wenn die Kinder dieser Familien ihren eigenen Weg gehen und Dinge auf ihre Weise regeln? Vor allem was die Liebe angeht…. Da ist Chaos vorprogrammiert.

Beta: Marron

* * *

_**PROLOG  
1971 n. Chr.**_

Eine laue Frühlingsbrise wehte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und an den Bäumen keimten die ersten Blühten, während die Schüler über dicken Büchern hockten und für die Jahresabschlussprüfung lernten.  
Besonders die Schüler der siebten Klasse schienen besonders angestrengt zu sein und ließen sich daher nicht gerne von irgendwelchen Leuten bei der Arbeit stören.  
Trotzdem kam Narcissa Black nicht darum, sich unter einen Baum zu setzen und einige Jungen der Abschlussklasse über den Rand ihres Buches zu beobachten. Immer wieder warf sie ihnen verstohlene Blicke zu, wandte sich aber ganz schnell wieder ihrem Buch zu, sobald einer von ihnen aufsah.  
Jedoch war das Vergnügen nicht von langer Dauer, als auf einmal ihre Schwester Andromeda Black neben ihr erschien und sich ins Gras sinken ließ.  
"Na, Cissa, ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht Hunger hast!" kommentierte sie, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie störte, "Also hab ich dir was eingepackt und mitgebracht!"  
Sie hielt ihrer kleinen Schwester einen Teller hin, der mit allem möglich gefüllt war, von dem Andromeda glaubte, dass es Narcissa schmecken würde.  
"Danke", sagte diese daher nur und besah sich das Essen eine Weile, bevor Andromeda noch eine Gabel aus ihrem Umhang zum Vorschein brachte und ihr ebenfalls hinhielt.  
Als Narcissa ihre Konzentration jedoch wieder auf die Jungen aus der siebten Klasse lenken wollte, stellte sie fest, dass sie verschwunden waren.  
Stattdessen flitzte ein anderer Junge über die Wiese, der ihr mehr als bekannt war.  
"James, warte doch!"  
Sirius Black schoss wie ein dunkler Pfeil an ihnen vorbei und jagte einen ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Jungen bis zum Ufer des Flusses.  
Narcissa seufzte.  
"Sirius ist total merkwürdig", meinte sie und sah ihm eine Weile hinterher, "Kein Wunder, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet ist!"  
"Was ist schon dabei", sagte Andromeda nur voller Frohsinn, "Iss jetzt lieber, du sollst ja groß und kräftig werden!"  
Narcissa warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu: "Nur weil Bellatrix mit Lernen beschäftigt ist, musst du dich jetzt nicht als Ersatz-Große-Schwester aufspielen!"  
"Hey, ich hab's nur gut gemeint, kleine Schwester!" meinte ihr Gegenüber und fuhr ihr durch das schulterlange, hellblonde Lockenhaar, dass in wilden Kaskaden um Narcissa kindliches Gesicht fiel, "Außerdem bin ich auch schon in der sechsten Klasse und damit bald volljährig, wohin du mit deinen zwölf Jahren mir etwas Respekt erweisen solltest!"  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und drückte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Narcissa Nasenspitze. Diese schlug jedoch ihre Hand weg.  
"Lass das!"  
Andromeda lachte kurz auf und knuddelte ihre kleine Schwester. "Egal, lass uns reingehen. Und iss endlich auf, sonst musst du bis zum Abendessen hungern!"  
Widerwillig aß Narcissa etwas und stand dann schnellstmöglich auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche.  
"Ich... muss noch... Hausaufgaben machen oder so was... man sieht sich" erwiderte sie schnell, ehe Andromeda sich erheben konnte, um ihr zu folgen und verschwand in Richtung Schloss.

----

Das Abendessen verlief für Narcissa nicht gerade so wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Nicht nur, dass Andromeda scheinbar wieder meinte, dass sie ohne ihre Hilfe nicht essen und trinken konnte und somit mitten in Hogwarts verhungern würde, nein, ihre älteste Schwester - Bellatrix – saß ausgerechnet bei dem Jungen, der schon seit einiger Zeit Narcissas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.  
Grummelnd beobachtete sie aufs Genaueste, wie die Beiden miteinander flirteten und es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.  
/Ich dachte sie ist verlobt? Warum wirft sie sich dann ausgerechnet IHM an den Hals? Bei jedem anderen hätte ich ja nichts gesagt, aber nicht bei IHM/  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihr, als sie schon wieder von Andromeda dazu gedrängt wurde etwas zu essen. Schlecht gelaunt kam sie der "Bitte" ihrer Schwester nach und beobachtete Bellatrix weiter.

Erst gegen Ende des Abendessens stand Bellatrix auf und kam zu ihnen rüber.  
"Na ihr beiden? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und grinste die Beiden leicht überheblich an.  
"Sicher" erwiderte Andromeda für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich unterkühlt.  
Narcissa hingegen musterte ihre Schwester und funkelte sie leicht an. "Hast du was mit ihm?" fragte sie unvermittelt und musterte sie weiter scharf.  
Für einen Moment starrte die älteste Black die junge Narcissa an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und sich von Kopf bis Fuß schüttelte.  
"Wie bitte?" fragte sie und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen vor Lachen, "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
Narcissa fand das alles jedoch absolut nicht zum Lachen.  
"Na, weil du angestrengt versuchst, ihm dem Kopf zu verdrehen", warf Andromeda gelangweilt ein.  
Sie und Bellatrix tauschten zornige Blicke, ehe sie sich wieder Narcissa zuwandten.  
"Keine Sorge, ich werde das Familienwohl nicht wegen eines kleinen Flirts gefährden. Ich bin mit Rudolphus verlobt und werde ihn im Sommer heiraten. Außerdem ist er so gar nicht mein Typ!"  
"Ähh, er ist so gar nicht mein Typ!" äffte Andromeda nach, "Gib's doch zu: Wenn Mutter und Vater es erlaubt hätten, dann würdest du ihn sofort nehmen!"  
Wieder ein Blickabtausch, dann stand Narcissa genervt auf.  
"Mann, ihr beiden seit echt eine Plage der Menschheit!"

----

Unruhig lief Narcissa in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Die letzten Tage des Schuljahres waren schneller vergangen, als sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Die letzten Prüfungen waren beendet, sie hatte sich immer wieder mit Bellatrix wegen des Jungen gestritten und nur Andromeda hatte ihr immer wieder Mut zu gesprochen. Sie hatte Narcissa auch ermutigt zu versuchen mit ihm zu reden, ehe sie ihn vielleicht niemals wieder sehen würde. Die jüngste der Blackschwestern war sich allerdings noch nicht sicher, ob sie dies wirklich tun sollte. Andererseits hielt sie sich immer wieder vor Augen, dass sie eigentlich nichts zu verlieren hatte und so beschloss sie nach einigem hin und her, dass sie im Zug nach Hause versuchen würde mit ihm zu reden und vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück.

Die Zeit bis zur Abreise zog sich für Narcissa scheinbar endlos in die Länge und sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten in den Zug zu steigen. Kaum saß sie dort in einem Abteil zusammen mit ihren Schwestern und gewartet hatte dass der Zug losgefahren war, machte sie sich auch schon auf die Suche nach der Person, der sie - trotz ihrer jungen Jahre - ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie ihn am Ende des Zuges in einem von erwachsenen Slytherins bevölkerten Abteil fand. Er saß und stand hab zwischen vier weiteren Jungen und gab gerade eine pantomimische Darstellung von Professor Slughorn, ihrem Hauslehrer zum Besten, als sie durch das Abteilfenster lugte.  
Er war hochgewachsen, hatte breite Schultern und genau wie sie weißblondes Haar, das ihm beinahe bis zur Schulter reichte. Seine grauen Augen schienen alles mit einem scharfensinnigen Blick zu durchschauen. Allerdings bemerkte er sie nicht, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb und sich ein letztes Mal fragte, ob sie es wirklich tun würde. Doch dann blieb ihr keine Wahl, als plötzlich ein dunkelhaariger Typ - McNear oder so - auf sie deutete und die Jungen allesamt verstummten.  
"Ist das nicht Bells kleine Schwester?"  
/Bell/ dachte sie noch skeptisch, als ihr Traumjunge vortrat und die Abteiltür aufschob.  
"Hey, was gibt's?"  
Seine Blicke hefteten sich zuerst auf ihr kindliches Gesicht, die großen blassblauen Augen und die gerade Nase, doch dann glitten sie an ihr hinunter und musterten sie genauer. Sie war zwar schlank, doch wirkte ihr Körper noch wie der eines Kindes. Noch fehlten ihr weibliche Rundungen, die Grazie, mit der sich Bellatrix bewegte und auch ihr Busen musste noch wachsen. Davon abgesehen reichte sie ihm nicht einmal bis zur Schulter.  
"Ich.. äh...", stotterte Narcissa verwirrt, "Hi, Lucius!"  
Sie starrte ihn noch immer mit offenem Mund an, als er den Kopf leicht schüttelte.  
"Ist irgendwas? Hat Bell dich geschickt? Hab ihr doch gesagt, dass ich ihr schreibe!"  
"Äh.. ich.. äh.. nein...", brachte Narcissa hervor und hörte ihr eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen.  
Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, als Lucius ein weiteres Mädchen aus seiner Klasse entdeckte und sie herüber winkte.  
"Ah, meine Schöne", grinste er schelmisch, "Erweis mir doch die Ehre, bevor wir uns nicht mehr wieder sehen!"  
Das Mädchen kicherte und legte die Arme um ihn, als sie zu ihm trat.  
"Ach, Malfoy, deinem Charme kann man einfach nicht widerstehen!"  
Und ohne sich weiter um Narcissa zu scheren gingen sie wieder ins Abteil. Für einige Sekunden stand die junge Black noch da und fühlte sich, als hätte jemand ihr Herz durchbohrt. Dann nahm sie die Beine in die Hand und rannte zurück zu ihren Schwestern, die Tränen in ihren Augen mit aller Gewalt zurückhaltend.  
/Ich werde nicht schwach sein! Ich werde nicht schwach sein! Nein, ich werde mir keine Schwäche eingestehen/ Dies schein sie auch überzeugend darzustellen, denn Bellatrix ging nicht auf Narcissa "Besuch" bei Lucius ein. Nur Andromeda zog sie neben sich auf den Platz und drückte ihr einen Schokofrosch in die Hand, als würde sie sich dadurch nicht mehr so elend fühlen.  
/Ich werd ihn mir aus dem Kopf schlagen! Soll Bellatrix ihn doch haben, oder irgendeins dieser Flittchen! Du wirst mein Herz nicht noch einmal verletzen, Lucius Malfoy! Das werde ich nicht zulassen/


	3. Get Rich Or Die Trying

_**Get rich or die trying**_

Teil: Prolog/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: LuciusxNarcissa  
Genre: Romance

Kurzbeschreibung: Get rich or die trying war schon immer das Motto nachdem die Malfoy-Familie gelebt hat, aber auch bei der Familie Black sah es nicht anders aus. Was passiert aber, wenn die Kinder dieser Familien ihren eigenen Weg gehen und Dinge auf ihre Weise regeln? Vor allem was die Liebe angeht…. Da ist Chaos vorprogrammiert.

Noch nicht beta gelesen

* * *

_**Kapitel 01  
1974 n. Chr.**_

Es war der Beginn des ihres 5. Schuljahres an Hogwarts und das erste für ihren jüngsten Cousin Regulus, welcher gerade jetzt neben ihr im Abteil saß und freudig aus dem Fenster blickte. Narcissa hatte sowohl ihrer Mutter als auch ihrer Tante versprochen, dass sie sich um den Jungen kümmern würde, da keiner ihn ganz alleine lassen wollte und man Sirius ja kaum fragen konnte.  
Außerdem war es einfach so, dass es Seiten an Regulus gab, mit denen man ihn nicht alleine lassen sollte.  
Lächelnd betrachtete Narcissa ihren Cousin, der ihr aus ihrer Familie ohne frage der liebste.

Narcissa selbst hatte über die Ferien ihre ganz eigene Wandlung durchzogen. Ihre nun schon bis zu den Ellbogen reichenden Haar, hatten immer noch die sanften Naturwellen und wurden meist offen getragen, was sie zerbrechlicher aussehen ließ. Ihre Augen trugen immer einen geheimnisvollen Glanz und ihre blasse Haut harmonierte perfekt mit ihren sinnlichen, roten Lippen. Ihre schlanke Figur und ihre weiblichen Rundungen schienen perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und alles in allem konnte man sagen, dass sie sich zu einer richtigen Schönheit entwickelt hatte. Insgeheim dankte sie Andromeda dafür, dass diese ihr einige Tipps gegeben hatte, was sie an sich ändern konnte.

Was man von Bellatrix kaum behaupten konnte.  
Sie war vor zwei Jahren mit Rudolphus Lestrange verheiratet worden, so wie es schon seit jeher zwischen ihren Väter vereinbart gewesen war und hatte sich ziemlich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, um im Haus ihres Ehemanns zu leben und sich dort von einer Delegation Hauselfen bedienen zu lassen. Bei ihren Besuchen fiel Narcissa jedoch zunehmend auf, dass ihre Schwester eine gefährliche Schwäche für den Dunklen Lord entwickelt hatte, die sie mit ihrem Mann teilte.  
Doch Narcissa wusste genau, dass es für Bellatrix mehr wie eine Affäre mit dem Schicksal war, einen Ehebruch, damit sie in der Nähe dieses einflussreichen Mannes sein konnte. Zumindest kam es ihr in Bellatrix Erzählungen so vor.  
Aber darüber machte sie sich kaum Gedanken.  
Sie wusste nur, dass jetzt Andromeda an der Reihe war und wenn sie ihre Mutter richtig verstanden hatte, war wohl ein potentieller Ehemann in Sicht. Sie hatte allerdings den Namen nicht offenbaren wollen, nur dass es sich "um eine vorteilhafte Partie" handelte.  
Narcissa schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und stand auf, um ihren Mantel überzustreifen, währen Regulus die Melodie eines Kinderlieds summte.  
"Na, komm schon, wir sind bald da!" rief Narcissa und hielt ihm den Umhang seiner Schuluniform an, kurz bevor der Zug auch schon zum Halt kam.  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie aus und die Gestalt von massige Gestalt von Rubeus Hagrid hielt eine Ölleuchte hoch.  
"Erstklässler zu mir!" dröhnte er mit seinem gewaltigen Organ und Narcissa lotste ihren kleinen Cousin in Richtung des Wildhüters.  
"Cissa, da bist du ja endlich!" rief eine vertraute Stimme und sie drehte sich um, damit ein braunhaariges Mädchen zu ihr Aufholen konnte. Jibril Lucera war eine junge Slytherin aus ihrem Jahrgang mit der Narcissa sich erst im letzten Jahr angefreundet hatte, da sie sich beide irgendwie einsam gefühlt hatten. Mittlerweile waren sie in Hogwarts unzertrennlich. Und es freute sie sehr zu sehen, dass sich daran auch in diesem Jahr nichts ändern würde.  
Doch während sie gemeinsam zu den Kutschen hinüber gingen, die sie zum Schloss bringen würden, hatte Narcissa ein seltsames Erlebnis. Sie fühlte sich ständig beobachtet und meinte, dass vor allem die Jungs ihr nach starrten, als wäre sie ein Wunder.  
"Was ist denn mit denen los?" fragte sie Jibril verwirrt, die sich die wilden Haare zurück strich.  
Für einen Moment blicke Jibril ihre Freundin ungläubig an und schien herausfinden zu wollen, ob diese ihre Frage wirklich ernst meinte. Doch dann lachte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das fragst du noch? Heute schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt, Darlin'? du siehst einfach heiß aus. Und was erwartest du von Jungs in der Pubertät mit überschüssigen Hormonen?"  
Jibril schien aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus zu kommen und grinste frech.  
"Also wirklich, dass du das nicht mitbekommen hast."  
Grinsend strich narcissa sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Na sooo gut seh ich nun auch nicht aus, als dass sie mich anstarren müssten, als wäre ich das 8. Weltwunder."  
Nun konnte sich Jibril wirklich nicht mehr halten und wischte sich einige Lachtränen weg. "Darauf würde ich keine Wetten abschließen Darlin'"

Nachdem sie sich dann wieder beruhigt hatte und die Beiden sich wieder und sie verließen die Kutsche, die vor dem großen Eingangstor Hogwarts gehalten hatte um mit unbeweglichen Minen das Schloss zu betreten.

----

An diesem Abend legten sich die beiden Mädchen dann satt, zufrieden und würde voll in ihrem Schlafsaal ins Bett. Glücklicherweise war Regulus ins Haus der Slytherins eingeteilt worden, würde es für Narcissa wesentlich einfacher sein, auf ihn Acht zu geben.  
"Gute Nacht, Darlin'" rief Jibril amüsiert durch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes, "Mal sehen, wie du direkt nach dem Aufstehen aussiehst!"  
"Ja, danke, ich hab dich auch lieb, Honey!" beendete Narcissa die Konversation, kicherte allerdings in sich hinein.  
Den ganzen Abend hatten die Jungen sie nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen und auch drüben am Gryffindortisch schien man Sirius gefragt zu haben ob sie auch wirklich wirklich WIRKLICH seine Cousine sei.  
Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte vor drei Jahren bereits diese Wirkung auf die Leute um sich herum gehabt. Für einen kurzen Moment gestattete sie es sich, an Lucius Malfoy zu denken, der laut Bellatrix im Ministerium für Zauberei arbeitete.  
Doch dann schob sie die Erinnerung an ihn schnell beiseite. Er war der letzte Mann, an den sie denken wollte.  
Sie wälzte sich im Bett herum und schloss die Augen fest und als das Bild nicht weichen wollte drückte sie ihr Gesicht ins Kissen.  
/Wie gern würd ich es ihm heimzahlen.../ dachte sie, kurz bevor sie einschlief.

------

Eigentlich verlief das Jahr genau so, wie Narcissa erwartet hatte, das heißt: Wie immer. Direkt am zweiten Tag wurde Regulus von seinem Bruder und diesem James Potter-Idioten in einen Streit mit Severus Snape von den Slytherins gezogen, wobei sich der arme Regulus nicht hatte entscheiden können, auf welcher Seite er zu stehen hatte.

Deshalb hatte sie sich entschlossen einzugreifen und Regulus aus dieser Situation herausgeholt. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte sie Sirius auch direkt einmal klar gemacht, dass es ihre Aufgabe war sich um Regulus zu kümmern und sie es nicht dulden würde, wenn er seinen kleinen Bruder in irgendwelche Sachen herein ziehen würde.  
Potter und die anderen hatten sie ziemlich erstaunt angesehen, als sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und Regulus mit sich nahm. Seitdem befand sich dieser so oft wie möglich bei Jibril und narcissa und verbrachte auch die Mahlzeiten bei ihnen.

Und so legte sich alles wieder in seine gewohnte Routine, die erst wieder kurz vor den Winterferien durchbrochen werden sollte, als Narcissa einen Brief ihrer Mutter erhielt in dem diese ihr mitteilte, dass sie zusammen mit regulus in den Ferien nach Hause kommen sollte, da das Geheimnis um den Verlobten Andromedas gelüftet werden sollte.  
So kam es dann, dass Narcissa und Regulus kurz vor Weihnachten auf dem Weg nach Black Manison waren.

Black Mansion lag, im Gegensatz zu Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, weit außerhalb von London und war das Heim ihrer Mutter Elladora Black, ihres Vaters Ambrosius Black sowie von Narcissa und Andromeda. Allerdings hatten sie für Regulus ein eigenes Zimmer eingerichtet, weil er oft und lange zu Besuch kam und natürlich durfte Bellatrix - mittlerweile ja Bellatrix Lestrange - ihr altes Zimmer behalten.  
Ein menschlicher Hausangestellter, dessen Namen Narcissa noch nicht einmal kannte und der immer nur "Black Butler" gerufen, holte die beiden bei King's Cross ab und brachte sie durch den Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel zum Haus der Blacks.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich!" wurden sie von Elladora empfangen, die ihre Tochter kurz drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, als fürchtete sie, sie zu zerbrechen. Regulus scheute sich hingegen nicht lange.  
"Auntie Elladora!" rief er und knuddelte sie so fest er konnte.  
"Ja, schon gut!", fuhr sie fort, "Lasst uns reingehen! Es gibt viel zu besprechen"

----

Gelangweilt saß Lucius Malfoy im Salon und las in einem Buch, als sein Vater - Abraxas malfoy - den Raum betrat.  
"Wir müssen uns unterhalten, mein Sohn" sprach er mit strenger Stimme und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder.  
Lautlos seufzend und sich innerlich schon wappnend, was nun wohl kommen könnte, legte Lucius sein Buch beiseite und blickte seinen Vater auffordernd an.  
"Was gibt es denn, Vater?"  
"ich werde gleich zum Punkt kommen. Ich bin mit deinem momentanen Lebensstil absolut nicht einverstanden. Du kannst nicht ständig irgendwelche Mädchen mit nach Hause bringen, die hier vermutlich kein zweites Mal einkehren werden. Das schadet unserem Ruf!"  
"Ach Vater... Das ist doch alles nur Zeitvertreib. Ich bin halt auf der Suche nach der Richtigen Frau." winkte Lucius ab. "Die Frau, die an meiner Seite bleiben darf muss halt gewisse Kriterien erfüllen. Ich nehm schließlich nicht die erstbeste zur Frau. Meine zukünftige Gemahlin muss das gewisse etwas besitzen. Wenn sie den Raum betritt müssen sich alle nach ihr umdrehen, sie muss eine Ausstrahlung besitzen, die anderem den Atem anhalten lässt... Sie muss einfach... perfekt sein!"  
Abraxas betrachtete seinen Sohn einen Moment und grinste dann.  
"Das ist gut zu wissen, mein Sohn. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass ich die perfekte Frau für dich gefunden habe. Du wirst Andromeda Black ehelichen"

------

"WAS?" schrieen Narcissa als auch Andromeda vollkommen überwältigt von diesen Neuigkeiten.  
"Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?" zischelte Elladora in ungehaltenem Tonfall, "Andromeda wird Lucius Malfoy heiraten und damit eine wichtiges Band für die Zukunft dieser Familie knüpften. Wie sollen wir dich sonst schließlich irgendwo unterkriegen, Cissa, wenn noch nicht mal Andromeda von einem respektablen Mann geehelicht wurde!"

------

"Du hast sie doch nicht alle, Vater!" erwiderte Lucius darauf und stand auf, "Das geht auf keinen Fall. Ich kenne sie nicht einmal!"

------

"Außerdem ist er ein totaler Playboy!" fuhr Andromeda fort und sah ihren Vater verzweifelt an, der wie ein Nachtschattengewächs neben seiner Frau saß und nichts dazu sagte. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass die Familienehre bewahrt wurde.  
"Aber er ist reich und hat viel Einfluss!" beteuerte ihre Mutter. Narcissa saß wie versteinert daneben, vollkommen sprachlos. Wie konnte das Schicksal ihr nun das antun?  
"Er ist arrogant und oberflächlich! Wir würden uns direkt nach der Hochzeit fetzen. Da wäre keine Liebe möglich!" beharrte Andromeda weiter.

-----

"Die Frau frisst wie ein Scheunendrescher, das ist alles, was ich von ihr weiß, durch Bellatrix!" ereiferte sich Lucius und ignorierte seinen Vater, der mit säuerlicher Miene in seinem Sessel saß.

"So etwas, mein Sohn, ist nun ja wohl vollkommen unwichtig, Hier geht es um Etikette! Die Blacks sind eine respektable, wohlhabende Familie. Sie sind Perfekt für uns. Und durch diese Hochzeit wirst du auch nicht weiter in der Lage sein unseren Namen in Verruf zu bringen. Du wirst sie Heiraten, keine Widerrede. Hier geht es nicht um das was du willst, sondern um ehre! Es entspricht perfekt unserem Motto: Get rich or die trying! Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr darüber hören. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen zu ihnen fahren, dann hast du genug Gelegenheit diene zukünftige Gemahlin näher kennen zu lernen."

----

"Das könnt ihr vergessen! Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten! Nie und nimmer! Und erwartet ja nicht, dass ich nett zu ihm bin, wenn er hier auftaucht!" schrie Andromeda aufgebracht und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Narcissa folgte ihr kurz darauf und eilte zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer, wo sie die Tür geräuschvoll zuknallen ließ.  
"ARG!" Wieso musste sie so ein Pech haben. Hasste das Schicksal sie so sehr? Oder warum musste nun ihre Schwester die Person heiraten, die ihr einfach keine Ruhe ließ. Das Ganze war wirklich nicht fair.  
Frustriert ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und sah erst wieder auf, als ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür zu vernehmen war.  
"Was?" fauchte sie wütend, wurde aber etwas ruhiger, als Regulus die Tür vorsichtig öffnete und das Zimmer betrat. Für einen Moment stand er unschlüssig im Raum, ehe er zu narcissa hinüber ging und sich neben ihr auf das Bett setzte.  
"Bist du böse?"  
Sie seufzte und sah ihren kleinen, süßen Cousin an, der sie mit großen Kulleraugen betrachtete.  
"Ja, ein bisschen, aber nicht auf dich!" Sie streckte die Arme aus und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.  
"Warum bist du denn böse?" hakte Regulus vorsichtig nach und kuschelte sich an sie.  
"Ach, weißt du..."  
In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut an der Tür.  
"Ja, bitte?"  
Es war Andromeda, doch zu Narcissas Überraschung war sie nicht mehr wütend sondern vollkommen in Tränen aufgelöst. Verblüfft winkte sie ihre ältere Schwester zu sich herüber.  
"Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten!" heulte sie lauthals, "Bellatrix hat sich ihrem Schicksal bereitwillig gefügt. Sie war nie besonders romantisch und war bei einem kleinen Flirt zufrieden. Aber so bin ich nicht!"  
Regulus richtete sich in Narcissas Armen auf und starrte Andromeda eine Sekunde entgeistert an, als wüsste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch dann streckte er seinen linken Arm aus und zwang sie mit in ihre Umarmung.  
"Ich kann es einfach nicht!" keuchte sie, während ihre Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rannen und lautlos zu Boden tropften.  
Narcissa starrte sie an, vollkommen sprachlos.  
"Wie soll ich das Ted nur beibringen!"  
"Moment... Ted?" unterbrach Narcissa ihre Schwester die schluchzend nickte.  
"Mein Freund... ich konnte ihn doch nicht vorstellen...Seine Eltern sind Muggel" schluchzte sie vollkommen aufgelöst, wand sich aus der Umarmung und lief auf und ab.  
"Was soll ich bloß tun? Was soll ich bloß tun?" jammerte sie immer wieder leise.  
Eine Weile beobachtete Narcissa sie einfach schweigend und strich Regulus beruhigend über den Kopf, der sich näher an sie gekuschelt hatte.  
"Warte doch erst einmal ab, was bei deinem Treffen mit Lucius rauskommt. Immerhin ist ja einige Zeit vergangen, seit du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hast, nicht wahr? Und wenn du nach diesen Gesprächen immer noch sicher bist, dass du das nicht kannst, dann... ja dann... dann tu was dein Herz dir sagt. Ich weiß ich sollte dir das vermutlich nicht raten, aber ich denke es macht keinen Sinn, wenn du dich unglücklich machst. Bellatrix hatte nie ein Problem damit und sie ist auch nicht unglücklich sondern steigert sich einfach nur in irgendwelche Dinge hinein. Aber ich weiß, dass du das nicht kannst. Und ich will keine meiner Schwestern zu Tode unglücklich erleben, dass es vielleicht sogar so weit geht, dass sie ihr Leben als sinnlos erachtet. Und so wie ich dich jetzt sehe befürchte ich, dass du das tun würdest, wenn man dich zwangsverheiraten würde."

Während Narcissa redete war Andromeda irgendwann stehen geblieben und betrachtete ihre kleine Schwester erstaunt, dann lächelte sie leicht und strich sich leicht die Tränen aus dem Geicht.  
"Du hast recht... Ich werde Ted schreiben. Er versteht das sicher... Danke für deine Hilfe" lächelte sie schwach und verließ das Zimmer eiligst wieder.

Seufzend sah Narcissa ihr hinterher und hoffte nur, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

----

Acht Tage, nachdem Lucius von seinem Schicksal erfahren hatte, zog er sich sein bestes Gewand an und begutachtete seine nachtblaue Erscheinung im Spiegel. Seine langen, blonden Haare waren mit einer schwarzen Schleife zurück gebunden und sein Zauberstab steckte in seinem Gürtel. Sein Vater hatte den Griff des Stabs nach seinem Schulabschluss mit einer kunstvoll gearbeiteten Schlange aus Silber veredeln lassen.  
Ihm war zumute, als habe er sich für ein Bauernmädchen völlig aufgedonnert. Schließlich erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an seine Gespräche mit Bellatrix über ihre reichlich merkwürdigen Schwestern. Die verfressene Andromeda, seine Versprochene, die wohl alle um sich herum bemuttern und mit Liebe überschütten musste und sich für keine Gefühlsduselei zu Schade war und... Er hielt inne und dachte angestrengt nach... wie hieß noch die jüngste der drei Black-Töchter? Ihm wollte der Name beim besten Willen nicht einfallen!  
/Na ja, egal! Wir werden schon rausfinden, wie die dritte Verrückte hieß/ dachte er ohne auch nur im entferntestens Sinne zu erahnen, wie sehr diese junge Frau, deren Name ihm nicht einfiel, sein Schicksal verändern würde.  
"Lucius?" ertönt die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters, "Kommst du?"  
Mit einem letzten Seufzen wandte Lucius sich ab und machte sich bereit für's Gefecht. Ohne weitere Umschweife fand er sich im Salon ein, wo sein Vater vor dem Kamin wartete und die antike Urne mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand hielt.  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Wegen deiner Eitelkeit werden wir noch zu spät kommen!"  
/Wenn ich jemals einen Sohn habe, werde ich nicht so mit ihm umspringen/ schwor sich Lucius im Stillen, erwiderte seinem Vater allerdings nichts. Stattdessen ergriff er eine Handvoll von dem Pulver und trat zu ihm in den Kamin.  
"Black Manison!"  
Grüne Flammen wirbelten und loderten um die beiden Malfoy-Männer und trugen sie wie durch die Schwerelosigkeit zum weit entfernten Haus der Blacks, wo sie von einer freudig strahlenden Elladora und einem alternden Ambrosius begrüßt wurden.  
"Araxbas! Da sind Sie ja endlich!" ergriff er das Wort und schüttelte seinem alten Freund die Hand. "Und der junge Lucius!" warf Elladora ein, "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen! Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause!"  
Es war offensichtlich, dass die Herrin des Hauses Lucius umgarnte, als wolle sie sofort sicherstellen, dass mit der Heirat alles in Ordnung ging.  
Sie führte ihre Gäste in einen kleineren Salon, der mit braunrotem Holz getäfelt war und der vom Licht der Fackeln erhellt wurde. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine weitere Tür, die jedoch geschlossen blieb. Neben einem massiven Sessel stand die kleine und leicht untersetzte Gestalt von Andromeda Black mit einem wehleidigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Lucius und Andromeda musterten sich missmutig und alle Anwesenden setzten sich und für einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen ehe Andromeda und Lucius sich gezwungener Maßen anfingen zu Unterhalten, ehe ihre Eltern auf die Idee kamen das für sie zu übernehmen.

So verging eine Weile, in der eher unwichtige Floskeln ausgetauscht. Plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge, dessen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz durch das Zimmer huschte und dabei fröhlich "Und wir wollen Schwimmen, schwimmen, schwimmen, einfach schwimmen, schwimmen, schwimmen" in einem Singsang sprach und aus der anderen Tür wieder verschwand.  
Lucius konnte nicht anders, als dem Kind vollkommen verwirrt hinter her zu sehen und sich zu fragen, was das gerade war, als eine weitere Person in den Raum stürzte.  
"Regulus! Warte!"  
Die Frau, die er nun erblickte ließ sein Atem stocken. Ihre langen Haare umschmeichelten ihr zartes Gesicht und das weiße Kleid, was sie trug betonte ihren Körper perfekt.  
"Narcissa! Was soll das ganze! Ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst auf ihn aufpassen und das wir nicht gestört werden wollen. Und geh gefälligst gerade!" kreischte da auch schon Elladora und sah die junge Frau strafend an. Die Angesprochene blieb an der Tür stehen und drehte sich kurz zu ihrer Mutter. Ihr Blick zeigte deutlich, was sie davon hielt, allerdings hielt sie sich zurück etwas zu sagen.  
"Entschuldigt bitte... ich muss zu Regulus" war alles was sie noch sagte ehe sie auch schon wieder verschwand.

Ein Moment des Schweigens legte sich über den Raum, ehe Lucius sich an Elladora wandte. "Wer war das?"  
Die Ältere sah ihn leicht verlegen an und lächelte gezwungen.  
"Unsere jüngste Tochter... Narcissa..."  
_Narcissa_ hallte es in Lucius Gedanken und er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Namen so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde. Er hatte seine perfekte Braut gefunden und er würde alles tun um sie zu bekommen.

-----

Die folgenden zwei Stunden verstrichen nur sehr langsam und Lucius ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie in ihm der Wunsch aufkeimte, sich kurz davon zu stehlen, um noch einen Blick auf Narcissa Black zu erhaschen.  
Der Anblick ihres in jeder Hinsicht perfekten Körpers schien sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Also hatte er es sichtlich schwierig Andromeda zu folgen, die versuchte, ihn zu unterhalten. Dann und wann räusperte sich Abraxas gefährlich neben seinem Sohn, was ihn wie elektrisiert auffahren ließ, aber die Wirkung war nie von besonders langer Dauer.  
Zu Lucius Glück beendete Andromeda die Sache für ihn.  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, meine Herren! Ich werde noch etwas Brandy holen!", bat sie und erhob sich aus dem Sessel, ehe sie mit eiligen Schritten davonschlich.  
Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein und Lucius rang sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln durch, als Elladora ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, als müsse er sein Urteil abgeben. Allerdings schlug er sich tapfer und sprach klugerweise nicht.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten und schließlich begann Ambrosius nervös auf eine Taschenuhr zu blicken. Er räusperte sich und machte gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel. Seine Fassade wurde jede weitere fünf Minuten eingerissen.  
"Na, wo bleibt sie denn?" meinte Elladora nervös und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.  
"Andromeda?"  
Keine Reaktion.  
"ANDROMEDA?"  
Wieder nichts.  
"NARCISSA, KOMM AUF DER STELLE HER!"  
Schritte erklangen und Narcissa wechselte ein par eilige Worte mit ihrer Mutter, wagte es jedoch nicht, wieder in den Salon zu treten.  
"Was soll das heißen, sie ist weg?" entfuhr es Elladora.  
"Ja... weg halt.. Sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und weg war sie." erwiderte Narcissa leise und Elladora zog scharf die Luft ein. Sie schickte Narcissa zurück zu Regulus und wandte sich dann zu Abraxas und Lucius um.  
"Es gibt da... ein kleines Problem..."  
"Was für ein Problem?" erkundigte sich Abraxas und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Andromeda ist verschwunden" gestand Elladora und seufzte.  
"Was?" entfuhr es dem älteren Malfoy. "Was soll das heißen "verschwunden"? Haben sie ihren Kindern kein Benehmen beigebracht? Dies ist keine Spaßveranstalltungen bei der man einfach verschwinden kann, wenn es einem passt. Ihre Familie ist eine Schande!" fauchte Abraxas aufgebracht.  
"Wie reden Sie über meine Familie?" fauchte Elladora da auch schon zurück und die Beiden funkelten sich wütend an.  
"Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet! Eine Hochzeit wird nicht stattfinden2 meinten dann beide gleichzeitig, was Lucius überhaupt nicht Gefühl. Gar keine Hochzeit würde bedeuten, dass er keine Möglichkeit bekommen würde Narcissa an sich zu binden und das war alles was er momentan wollte.  
"Und was ist mit ihrer jüngern Tochter?" fragte er daher unvermittelt, was ihm verwunderte Blicke von seinem Vater und Elladora Black einbrachte.  
"Sie ist doch noch minderjährig!" ereiferte sich Ambrosius zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend und zog damit einige Blicke auf sich.  
"Aber das macht doch nichts" erwiderte Abraxas. "Wann wird sie denn volljährig?"  
"In zwei Jahren" erwiderte Elladora schon wieder geschäftig und schon befanden sie sich in einem Gespräch, dass sehr zu Lucius Zufriedenheit beitrug, da es ihm seinem Ziel ein stück näher brachte.


	4. Family Letters

_**Kapitel 2  
1975 n.Chr.**_

Das Abkommen zwischen den Oberhäupter der Familie Black und der Familie Malfoy blieb ein Geheimnis, dass der jungen Narcissa vorerst verwehrt blieb.  
Allerdings sorgte Andromedas Verschwinden in der gesamten Verwandtschaft für helle Aufregung und zwar nicht nur an Weihnachten und an Neujahr, sondern auch noch weit darüber hinaus. Denn am Neujahrstag erreichte sie die Nachricht, das Andromeda überstürzt den Muggelgeborenen Ted Tonks geehelicht hatte.  
Und so kam es, dass auch die Londoner Blacks und sämtliche angeheirateten Verwandten wie die Lestranges, am Wochenende vor Ferienende in Black Manison auftauchten.  
Narcissa hatte bereits ihre Sachen gepackt und freute sich darauf Regulus wieder zu sehen, da er zum Fest wieder nach London geflogen war. Er war der einzige, dessen Laune nicht getrübt werden konnte, wenn die Familie zusammen kam.  
Als erstes kamen die anderen Blacks an. Zuerst Pandora Black mit ihren beiden Söhnen Sirius und Regulus. Zu Narcissas Verwundern schien Sirius recht zufrieden mit der Welt zu sein und hielt Regulus an der Hand.  
"Grins nicht so unverschämt!" herrschte Pandora ihn hin und wieder an, gab es aber letztendlich doch auf.  
Dann kam noch Onkel Alphard, der ähnlich gelassen wie Sirius gab.  
"Hätte es genau wie Andromeda gemacht!" seufzte Sirius und süffelte sein Butterbier, als er mit Alphard zusammen stand und Narcissa gerade an ihnen vorbei ging.  
Bellatrix und ihr Mann Rodolphus, sowie dessen Bruder Rabastan Lestrange geisterten umher, als wären sie die Mitglieder einer geheimen Verschwörung und damit etwas Besseres.  
Es ging Narcissa alles gehörig auf den Geist, aber sie warte die Etikette, die man sie gelehrt hatte und lächelte stur und grüßte jeden freundlich, wenn auch recht unterkühlt.

Ihre Laune hob sich erst wieder, als sie Regulus entdeckte, der ziemlich verloren zwischen den Erwachsenen stand und scheinbar nicht wusste, was er anfangen sollte. Lächelnd ging sie zu ihm und nahm ihn an die Hand um ihn erst einmal von der größten Aufregung fernhalten konnte.  
"Duuuu? Cissa? Spielst du mit mir?" fragte Regulus plötzlich ganz unvermittelt und blickte seine Cousine bittend an. Diese lächelte nur weiterhin und nickte. "Was willst du denn spielen?"  
"Ich bin für verstecken" erwiderte der jüngere fröhlich.  
"Verstecken?" meldete sich da eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Narcissa blickte zu Sirius , der sich grinsend an eine Wand lehnte.  
"Da mach ich doch glatt mit."  
"Super" freute Regulus mit. "Ich will zuerst suchen" verkündete er dann auch schon und wies den beiden älteren an, dass sie sich verstecken sollten. Dann begann er zu zählen, blickte sich danach suchen um und tapste ziellos durch den Raum, bis er in der mitte der Erwachsenen stand.  
"Ich leide an Gedächtnisschwund" verkündete er auf einmal und nickte heftig.

Bellatrix starrte auf den kleinen Regulus nieder und sah ziemlich entnervt aus.  
"Gedächtnisschwund?" sagte sie ungläubig.  
"Ja... das liegt in der Familie!" Regulus Miene wurde nachdenklich, "Hm... wo sind die eigentlich?"  
"Häh?" machte Rodolphus, von dem Narcissa nur zu gut wusste, dass er nicht mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Ein Seitenblick zu Sirius bewies er, dass sie dasselbe dachten.  
"Komm schon, Regulus, wir gehen nach oben!" rief Narcissa, während Sirius ihm eine Hand entgegen streckte.  
"Mama! Papa!" strahlte ihr Cousin freudig und folgte ihnen aus dem Raum, "Wo wart ihr denn!"  
Obwohl es nicht witzig war, kicherten die beiden Jugendlichen haltlos und brachten ihn nach oben in den ersten Stock und in Regulus' Spielzimmer.  
Nach einer Weile, die sie Verstecken gespielt hatten, wurde Regulus dessen überdrüssig und entschloss sich für sich zu sein und begann auf einem Stück Pergament zu schreiben.  
"Was ich noch sagen wollte", meinte Sirius ruhig, "Ich find's toll, wie du dich um ihn kümmerst. Unsere Mutter bringt nicht mal halb soviel Einsatz bei seiner Erziehung, trotz seines Problems!"  
Narcissa seufzte mit einem Nicken.  
"Danke! Ich tu einfach nur was ich kann!"  
Von unten hörten sie das erstaunte Einatmen der Erwachsenen und das irre Lachen von Bellatrix. "Wir sind vom Dunklen Lord auserwählt worden!" verkündete sie und Narcissa hätte ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass sie das Schluchzen ihre Mutter hören konnte.  
"Sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mal wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen!" kommentierte Sirius trocken, "Vermutlich zeigen sie nur gerade wieder ihre Brandmale herum!"  
"Brandmale?"  
"Wusstest du es nicht, die drei Lestranges sind nun so genannte "Todesser"", sagte Sirius und äffte schicksalsschwere Stimmung nach, "Ich hab es so satt."

Narcissa sah ihren Cousin eine Weile schweigend an, ehe sie seufzend nickte.  
"Auch wenn ich das nicht sagen dürfte... ich verstehe was du meinst. Es ist wirklich nervig..."  
Sirius erstaunten und gleichzeitig forsch musternden Blick ignorierend, drehte sie sich zu Regulus, der immer noch etwas auf das Blatt schreib und es dann nach einer Weile ernst betrachtete.  
"Sind da Fehler drin? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt" fragt er plötzlich und hielt den Beiden älteren das Blatt hin, die es verwirrt zu lesen begannen. Sie waren beide ziemlich überrascht eine Auflistung sämtlicher wichtiger Heilkräuter und Tränken zu finden, die es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab. Nach einer Weile nickte Narcissa zustimmend und lächelte ihren jüngeren Cousin sanft an.  
"Es fehlt nur der Gewöhnliche Heiltrank für leichtere Verletzungen. Der muss dir wohl entfallen sein."  
Sofort griff Regulus nach der List, überflog sie erneut und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn,  
"Wie konnte ich das vergessen..." murmelte er leise, ehe er ihn auf die Liste setzte.

Mit einem milden Lächeln strich Sirius seinem kleinen Bruder durch die Haare.  
"Beim nächsten Mal machst du's besser. Schließlich lernt man aus Fehlern!"  
Regulus begann zu strahlen, stand auf und knuddelte seinen Bruder einem herzlich, so dass es Narcissa ein Lachen entlockte. Doch gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was für ein Leben Sirius wohl führen musste, wo er nicht nur den Vater seines Bruder spielen musste, sondern auch von seiner Familie - allen voran seiner eigenen Mutter - als Schande betrachtet wurde, die man am besten ausradieren sollte. Für einen winzigen Moment empfand sie tiefes Mitleid für ihn. Doch im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte selbst genug Probleme, als dass sie sich nun auch noch mit Sirius befassen könnte. Schließlich provozierte er es schließlich auch, das man ihn so behandelte.  
"Narcissa!" flötete da Elladora auch schon in ihrer heuchlerischsten Stimme vom Fuß der Treppe aus, "Mein Kind, wir wollen jetzt zu Abend essen!"  
Narcissa war ihren Cousins einen Blick zu.  
"Ich glaube, die Einladung galt auch für euch!"  
"Komm Regulus", sagte Sirius darauf hin, " Vielleicht gibt's ja wieder Tante Elladora beliebten Hasenbraten: Zäh wie Leder und Hart wie Granit! Genauso sollte jeder Black sein!"

----

Die folgenden Wochen in Hogwarts verliefen eigentlich wie immer und narcissa schien es schon fast so, als wollte es mal jemand gut mit ihr meinen und ihr dieses Jahr nicht allzu viele unliebsame Überraschungen für sie bereithalten.  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr bett fallen und dachte schon einmal an den Morgigen Tag, ihr Geburtstag. Manchmal grauste es ihr richtig schon davor wieder mit Sachen und glückwünschen überhäuft zu werden. Glücklicherweise hatte sie es den Slytherins ziemlich schnell abgewöhnt so etwas zu tun und die einzigen Personen von denen sie irgendetwas annehmen würden blieben einfach Regulus und Jibril. Denn bei den Beiden konnte sie sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass es von Herzen kam und nicht einfach nur eine Masche war um sie rumzukriegen.  
/Die haben doch alle kein Ehrgefühl.../ grummelte sie leise in Gedanken und schloss die Augen.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie allerdings einen sonderbaren Traum.  
Sie sah Bellatrix, die mit ihrem Mann, gekleidet in schwarzen Kutten durch die Gegend zog und schließlich irgendwo in einem Wald zum stehen kam. Weitere Menschen tauchten auf, bis schließlich ein hochgewachsener Mann vortrat. Unter seiner Kapuze meinte Narcissa einen feinen Schimmer blonden Haars erkenn zu können.  
/Bald werden wir vereint sein.../ sagte er mit geisterhafter Stimme und streckte eine Hand aus, als wolle er Narcissa zu sein einladen.  
"Hey, Cissa, wach auf!" kreischte Jibril freudig und riss Narcissa aus ihrem Traum, "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Der Schlafsaal war bis auf die beiden Freundinnen vollkommen leer, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Denn von den anderen drei Mädchen konnte Narcissa nicht behaupten, dass sie sie leiden konnte. Abgesehen davon, gingen sie ihr sowieso aus dem Weg und neideten ihr hinter verschlossenen Türen ihre Schönheit.  
"Komm schon, steh auf!" rief Jibril, "Ich will dir doch dein Geschenk geben!"  
Müde rieb sich Narcissa die Augen und zupfte eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr, dann stand sie auf und trat zu Jibril, die etwas unter ihrem Bett hervorzog.  
"Tada!"  
Vorsichtig nahm die junge Black es entgegen und löste das Band, mit dem es einbepackt worden war, bis schließlich im Inneren eine filigran gearbeitete Haarnadel zum Vorschein kam. Eine weiße Blüte prangte am geschlossenen Ende und glitzerte sanft im Licht.  
"Sie ist wirklich schön!" kommentierte Narcissa und lächelte sanft.  
"Ja, das ist sie. Ich dachte, sie gefällt dir, schließlich bist du auch wunderschön!"  
Jibril ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihrer Freundin die Nadel anzustecken.  
"Außerdem ist sie verzaubert. Wenn du sie mit dem Zauberstab berührst, wenn du sie angesteckt hast, dann versprüht sie einen angenehmen Duft, so wie ein Parfüm!"  
Jibril strich Narcissas Haare zurück und drückte sie kurz: "So und nun lass uns essen gehen!"

Kaum hatten sie sich am Tisch der Slytherins niedergelassen, wurde narcissa auch schon von allen Seiten zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Sie nickte zustimmend um den anderen anzuzeigen, dass sie ihre Glückwünsche zur Kenntnis genommen hatte und hoffte insgeheim nur, dass sie bald davon verschont bleiben würde.  
Ein fröhliches "Cissa" ließ sie allerdings herumfahren und kurz darauf hatte sie auch schon einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Wirbelsturm in ihren Armen, der sie Stürmisch umarmte.  
"Cissa! Alles gute Zum Geburtstag" rief Regulus fröhlich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er ihr ein Geschenk hin hielt.  
"Es ist nicht viel, aber Sirius und ich haben und wirklich mühe gegeben, etwas zu finden- ich hoffe es gefällt dir-"  
Lächelnd öffnete Narcissa das Paket und konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Sorgfältig zusammengelegt lag ein langes, weißes Kleid auf dem ebensolche Blumen gestickt waren, wie sie auch auf ihrer Haarnadel zu finden war.  
Freudig umarmte sie ihren kleinen Cousin und bedankte sich bei ihm. Regulus strahlte vor glück, da ihr das Geschenk gefiel und kuschelte sich an sie. Sie warf auch Sirius ein dankbares Lächeln zu, der nur zurück grinste.

Hin und wieder begutachtete Jibril während des Essens das neue Kleid, bemühte sich aber, es nicht direkt voll zukleckern, zumal Regulus sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Dann hörten sie das vertraute Krächzen, als die Eulen in die große Halle geflogen kamen.  
Wie erwartet hielten zwei Eulen bei ihr an und ließen Briefe fallen. Beide waren von der Black-Familie unterschrieben. Einmal von Regulus' und einmal von ihrer eigenen Mutter.  
Doch dann, als Narcissa froh war, endlich die schlimmsten Geburtstaggrüße überstanden zu haben, hörte sie wieder ein lautes Zirpen, doch es klang nicht wie das einer Eule.  
Jibril zog scharf die Luft ein und einige Slytherin deuteten fasziniert auf den Vogel.  
"Schau doch, ein Weißkopf Seeadler!" rief Regulus und tippte Narcissa auf die Schulter, damit sie den Blick hob.  
Der eindrucksvolle Adler zog seine Kreise und entdeckte dann den Slytherintisch, ging in den Sinkflug... und hielt genau auf Narcissa zu.

Um direkt vor ihr einen riesigen Strauß Rosen fallen zu lassen und sich kreischend wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben.  
Im ersten Moment war Narcissa einfach nur noch geschockt, als sie auf die Blumen sah, dann legte sie jedoch die Stirn in Falten und blickte sich nach links und rechts um und blickte alle am Tisch mit einem finsteren Blick an.  
"Ok... wer von euch Idioten war das?" fauchte sie wüten, doch alle hoben sofort abwehrend die Hände um anzuzeigen, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hatten.  
Jibril griff derweil zu den Blumen und zog eine Karte raus, las diese und konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.  
"Hör dir das an Cissa. "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem neuen Lebensjahr, meine Schöne." unterzeichnet mit "Dein geheimer Geliebter"" lachte sie und hielt Narcissa die Karte hin, die diese nur ungläubig las. Dann legte sie sie zurück auf die Blumen und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf.  
_"Incendio"_ murmelte sie und sah zu, wie der Strauß sich langsam in Asche verwandelte.  
Dann stand sie auf und nahm ihre Briefe und das Kleid.  
"Lasst uns gehen"

Regulus starrte entgeistert auf den brennend Strauß und blieb wie paralysiert stehen.  
"Was hast du getan!" rief er aufgebracht, als Narcissa zurück kam, ihn am Arm packte und weiterzog, "Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da getan hast!"

----

Bis zum Abend hin wurde es wieder ruhig und Narcissa freute sich, dass es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte.  
Beim Abendessen präsentierte ihr Regulus stolz einen Aufsatz, den er von Professor Slughorn hatte bewerten lassen und der mit einem "Herausragend" benotet worden war.  
Dann, als Narcissa zurück in den Schlafsaal trottete, um sich müde und satt ins Bett zu legen, fand sie zwei weitere Briefe auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Der eine war von Bellatrix und Rodolphus, die ihr förmlich wie eh und je gratulierten.  
Der zweite war von Andromeda, die sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich nach dem Malfoy-Fiasko zu melden.  
Langsam entfaltete sie den Brief und bat Jibril schon ins Bett zu gehen.

_"Liebe Narcissa, _

Bevor ich dich, wie gewöhnlich, mit Glückwunschbekundungen überschütte, um dir alles liebe für dein neues Lebensjahr zu wünschen, möchte ich mich in aller Form und Demut bei dir entschuldigen. Schließlich habe ich euch alle im Stich gelassen, vor allem dich. Jetzt musst du dich ganz allein gegen Mutters Tobsucht-Anfälle und Bellatrix Zickenalarm durchsetzen.  
Aber ich möchte es dir erklären.  
Mir ist bewusst, dass ich bereits von allen Ahnentafeln des altehrwürdigen Hauses Black entfernt worden bin. Aber da war es mir wert, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich Ted Tonks heiraten konnte. Ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr, auch wenn er Muggelgeboren und damit unserer Familie nicht würdig ist. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es dir auch einmal widerfährt, von jemandem so sehr geliebt zu werden, bevor Mutter und Vater dich mit einem reichen, arroganten und selbstsüchtigen Reinblut verheiraten, um den Schein zu wahren.  
Die Liebe zu Ted ist das beste, was mir je widerfahren ist und sie geht weit über Eltern- oder gar Geschwisterliebe hinaus. Eines Tages wirst du das verstehen.  
Dank Ted ist Freude in mein Leben eingekehrt und schon bald werde ich wohl die glücklichste Frau auf Erden sein.

So, nun habe ich dich wohl genug gelangweilt, also bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen:  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schwesterherz!

In Liebe,  
deine Andromeda"

Einen Moment sah Narcissa ruhig da und war vollkommen geschockt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Sie las den Brief noch ein weiteres Mal durch, stand dann auf und beschloss erst einmal schlafen zu gehen und den Brief morgen Jibril zu zeigen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Idee, was sie machen sollte.

----

Der nächste Tag kam für Narcissa schneller als ihr lieb war.

Bis sie mit Jibril sprach, wartete sie allerdings noch eine Weile.  
Im Verwandlungsunterricht schob sie ihr den Brief dann zu und fragte auf einem beigefügten Zettel, was sie davon hielt. Ihre Freundin las aufmerksam, las dann noch ein zweites Mal und griff zur Schreibfeder.

"Was meinte sie mit 'schon bald werde ich die glücklichste Frau der Welt sein'?"

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn und hoffte, dass Professor McGonagall, eine Frau mittleren Alters, sie nicht erwischen würde. Dann wandte sie sich Jibril zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
Als Jibril dann jedoch den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, räusperte sich Professor McGonagall.  
"Miss Lucera, können sie mir die Formel für die Verwandlung eines Lindenbaumes in einen Eisenkessel nennen?"  
"Ä-äh... äh...", stotterte Jibril und die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus.

-----

"Was soll denn das heißen, du hast keine Ahnung?" fragte Jibril dann jedoch als der Unterricht vorbei war.

Die Beiden hatten nun eine Freistunde und waren daher auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Das ich es nicht weiß. Das ist das erste was ich von ihr höre seit sie gegangen ist und sie ist nun schon einen Monat, wenn nicht länger verheiratet. Aber ich werde das schon noch rausfinden." grinste Narcissa und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und griff nach Feder und Papier.  
"Immerhin können wir das nicht so stehen lassen, nicht wahr?" lachte sie leise und begann einen Brief an ihre Schwester zu schreiben.  
"Exakt!" rief Jibril grinsend und ließ sich ebenfalls auf ihr Bett fallen. Und ich will alles wissen, nur damit das klar ist. Du weißt ja wie neugierig ich bin."  
"Aber sicher doch" kicherte Narcissa und schrieb weiter. "Ich werde den Brief nachher noch abschicken"

-----

Nachdem die beiden jungen Frauen den Brief in die Eulerei getragen und abgeschickt hatten, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Andromeda antwortete. In der tat glitt der Januar in den Februar hinüber und es hörte auf zu schneien.  
Doch dann, eines Morgens kam Narcissas Eule wieder nach Hogwarts und trug einen Brief mit sich.  
Aufgeregt drängte sich Jibril neben sie und lugte auf das Papier.

_"Liebe Narcissa, _

Vielen Dank, dass du nicht wütend auf mich bist, denn das war meine größte Sorge. Und ich freue mich sehr über deine Grüße und die deiner Freundin.  
Nun, aber irgendwie dachte ich mir, dass dich deine Neugier beflügeln würde. Aber nun musst du die Wahrheit auch ertragen.  
Als Mutter und Vater mich mit Lucius Malfoy verloben wollten, waren Ted und ich schon eine Weile ein Paar. Wir hatten uns während meiner letzten Qudditchsaison beim Spiel der Hufflepuffs gegen die Slytherins verliebt und als wir uns dann nach unserer Schulzeit trafen fragte er mich, ob ich ihm gehören wollte.  
Aber nicht nur das bewegte mich dazu, seine Frau zu werden. Ich wurde seine Frau, weil ich sein Kind erwarte.  
Narcissa, ich bin schwanger."

Wie vom Donner gerührt saßen die beiden nebeneinander und starrten Andromedas Brief an.  
"Was kann doch nicht wahr sein!" keuchte Narcissa atemlos, bevor sie sich bemühte, bis zum Ende zu lesen.

_"Das Kind wird im April in St. Mungos geboren werden und eine gute Wahrsagerin sagte mir, dass es ein Mädchen sein würde.  
Mutter und Vater und auch Bellatrix werden mir diesen Verrat nie verzeihen, aber ich hoffe, du kannst es. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder von dir hören werde. _

In Liebe,  
Andromeda"

Ungläubig starrte Narcissa auf den Brief und stich sich dann durch die Haare.  
"Das kann nicht sein... Das hab ich nicht gelesen... Da stand nicht, dass sie schwanger ist... da stand nicht, dass sie in zwei Monaten ihr Kind erwartet" murmelte sie geschockt vor sich her und Jibril musterte sie leicht besorgt. Und überlegte sich o sie etwas dazu sagen sollte oder nicht.  
"Doch das stand da Cissa..." erwiderte sie dann leise und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Narcissa plötzlich aufsprang und sie leicht anfunkelte. "Ich kann das nicht fassen!" ereiferte sie sich, schnappte ihre Sachen und verließ eiligst die Halle, wobei Jibril ihr sofort folgte.  
"So beruhig dich doch"  
"Beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich da beruhigen? Reicht es nicht, dass Bellatrix schon rumgehurt hat? Muss Andromeda jetzt auch noch anfangen? Wie konnte sie sich vor ihrer Hochzeit schwängern lassen! Viel schlimmer... wie konnte sie vor ihrer Hochzeit mit ihm schlafen? Sie ist eine Schande! Sie beschmutzt die Familienehre!"

Einige Erstklässler zuckten zusammen, als Narcissa mit gerötetem Gesicht an ihnen vorbeischoss.  
"Hat sie das nicht schon, weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hat?" fragte Jibril vorsichtig, während sie Mühe hatte, ihre Freundin Schritt zu halten.  
Narcissa dachte darüber eine Sekunde nach. Für ihre Eltern wäre sogar der einfache Umstand, dass er ein "Schlammblut" war vollkommen inakzeptable gewesen. Es war ja auch der Anstoß dafür gewesen, Andromeda zu verstoßen. Sie war nun nicht länger von Blut der Blacks.  
Aber Narcissa, die ihre Eltern zu ehren versuchte, obwohl sie manchmal äußerst merkwürdig waren, die ihre Eltern liebte und versuchte die Familientradition zu wahren und sie stolz zu machen, war von ihrer Schwester sehr enttäuscht.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie Andromeda immer davon gesprochen hatte, dass eine Ehe auf Liebe basieren sollte und nicht auf Geld und Ehre. Narcissa hatte nie geahnt, wie ernst sie das gemeint hatte.  
"Hey, ist alles okay?" fragte Jibril.  
"Wie konnte sie das nur tun?" fragte Narcissa noch einmal ernüchtert, "Sie hat mich immer ermutigt, meine Jungfräulichkeit nicht dem Nächst besten hinzugeben, so wie meine Eltern es uns gelehrt haben. Und immer habe ich nach diesen Grundsätzen gelebt und geglaubt, dass sie es auch tut. Nur um herauszufinden, dass sie einen Dreck auf unsere Traditionen gibt!"

Jiril zuckte zusammen und seufzte leise. Sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so wütend gesehen, daher hoch sie abwehrend die Hände und wartete einen Moment, ehe sie einen neuen Versuch startete.  
"Du.. solltest vielleicht noch mal mit ihr reden. Vielleicht verstehst du ja dann, warum sie das getan hat" meinte sie vorsichtig und erntete daraufhin sofort einen wütenden blick aus nun eiskalten blauen Augen.  
Doch Narcissa schien ernsthaft über das nachzudenken, was sie ihr da gerade gesagt hatte und nickte nach einer Weile.  
"Vielleicht hast du recht... Ich werde darüber nachdenken"


	5. Andromeda Tonks

Wir sind auch zu goldig! Entschuldigt, aber wegen eines Misverständnisses wurde zuerst das vierte und nicht das dritte Kapitel hochgeladen! Das reichen wir hiermit nach! Kapitel 5 ist in Arbeit!

_**Kapitel 3:  
1975  
**_**ANDROMEDA TONKS**

Es gab in diesem Schuljahr und in diesem Monat nur einen Tag, der Narcissa mehr aufbrachte, als der Tag, an dem sie Andromedas zweiten Brief bekommen hatte: Der Valentinstag!  
Schon am frühen Morgen begrüßte Regulus sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und drückte Narcissa weiße und Jibril rote Rosen in die Arme. Für eine Sekunde fragte seine Cousine sich, ob er den Brauch des Valentinstages schon vergessen hatte, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.  
Viel schlimmer waren die vier weiße Eulen, die als erstes in die große Halle geschossen kamen und ein Päckchen mit sich trugen.  
//Oh Nein, nicht schon wieder!// dachte Narcissa.  
Sie zog bereits den Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche und richtete ihn auf die Eulen, die ängstlich zu fiepen begannen.  
Jibril hielt sie mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab zurück, dann griff sie nach dem Päckchen und entfaltete es langsam.  
"Wow, ich tick aus!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie ein silbernes Diadem, besetzt mit Diamanten aus einer großen Schachtel hob, "Und es ist ziemlich schwer. Kein Wunder, dass es vier Eulen tragen mussten!"  
//Schade!// dachte Narcissa flüchtig, da sie nichts hatte, dass entflammbar wäre.  
Doch dann hopste Regulus herbei und fischte aus der länglichen Schachtel eine einzelne Rose hervor.  
"Incendio!" murmelte Jibril und die Blüten gingen noch in der Hand des anderen Jungen in Flammen auf.  
Narcissas Augenbraue zuckte leicht und sie wandte sich mit finsterem Blick zu Jibril.  
"Das ist meine Aufgabe", grummelte sie und kümmerte sich um Regulus, der so fasziniert auf die Flamme gesehen hatte, dass er sich eine leichte Verbrennung zugezogen hatte.  
Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf, sprach einen Heilzauber und erhob sich dann.  
"Wie dem auch sei... ich gehe jetzt"  
"Einen Moment noch!" rief Jibril und zog einen Briefumschlag hervor, " Eine neue Botschaft: 'Rot ist die Liebe, ach, wenn sie doch für immer bliebe; in deinem wie in meinem Herzen, auf ewig ohne weh und Schmerzen! Alles Gute zum Valentinstag. Dein Schicksalskönig!'"  
Einen Moment des Schweigens, dann schüttelte sich Jibril vor Lachen.  
"Oh Gott, ist das albern!"  
Regulus runzelte die Stirn und zog einen Schnute.  
"Also ich fand es schön!"  
Narcissa schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sie wollte nichts mehr von diesem heimlichen Verehrer wissen und noch weniger von seinen Geschenken.  
"Lass uns das Diadem im Hogsmeade verschachern und uns dafür einen netten Abend in den drei Besen gönnen!"  
Damit ergriff sie Regulus Hand und brachte ihn zum Unterricht, ehe sie zu Zaubertränke ging.

----

Später an diesem Tag wurde Narcissa dann in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen, wo sie erst einmal eine Belehrung darüber erhielt, dass sie keine Gegenstände in der Großen Halle in Brand zu stecken hatte und was für ein schlechtes Beispiel sie doch wäre. Das Ganze lief natürlich zusammen mit hohem Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten Hand in Hand, aber Narcissa hörte trotz allem nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ihrer Meinung nach konnte sie mit Dingen die ihr zugesandt wurden machen was sie wollte, und zwar wann sie es wollte und wo sie es wollte.  
Sie bedachte Dumbledore nur mit einem giftigen Blick, als dieser geendet hatte; vermittelte so glaubwürdig wie möglich, dass sie so etwas natürlich nie wieder tun würde und verließ das Büro.  
//Dieser alte Trottel...//  
Jibril wartete geduldig am Fuß der Treppe, als sie sich langsam nach unten windete und die Phönix-Statue mit ihren mächtigen Schwingen Narcissa den Weg nach draußen wiesen.  
Natürlich wurde diese darauf sofort mit Fragen gelöchert, die sie schließlich mit einer knappen Handbewegung abwerte und sagte: „Ich soll nichts mehr in der großen Halle verbrennen und muss zur Strafe einen Aufsatz über den richtigen Gebrauch von Feuerzaubern schreiben. Aber eins garantiere ich dir: Das nächste Mal benutze ich Incendio in der Eingangshalle!"

-----

Wie ihr aufgetragen, beschäftigte sich die junge Black die nächsten Abende mit ihrem Aufsatz, vernachlässigte dafür jedoch McGonagalls Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung und scherte sich auch nicht um eine weitere Rüge im Unterricht.  
Da Slughorn sie gut leiden konnte, brauchte sie während Zaubertränke nur einem verführerisch mit den Wimpern zu klimpern, und schon hatte Slytherin wieder die Punkte zurück, die Dumbledore ihr abgezogen hatte. Auch wenn sie es widerwärtig fand, dem alten Sack gefallen zu müssen!  
Seufzend legte sie ihre Feder zur Seite und erhob sich. Sie würde sich heute mit Andromeda treffen und wusste immer noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber Jibril hatte sie schließlich doch dazu überredet zu gehen.  
Narcissa zog sich schnell um, machte sich noch zureckt und ging dann nach Hogsmeade, wo sie mit ihrer Schwester verabredet war.  
Es war mittlerweile Anfang März und der Schnee war getaut. Überall begann das Grün wieder zu sprießen und die ersten Blumen blühten auf den Feldern.  
Dennoch frischte der Wind an diesem Mittag auf und Narcissa zog ihren dunkelgrauen Mantel, den ihre Eltern ihr hatten anfertigen lassen, enger um ihre schmalen Schultern. Vor den drei Besen sah sie die Straße auf und ab und suchte nach einem Anzeichen für Andromedas Ankunft. Doch zunächst wurde sie enttäuscht.  
Alles was sie sah waren junge Pärchen, die an ihr vorüber gingen und ihre Blicke nicht bemerkten. Glücklich tuschelten und küssten sich einige und kicherten dann leise.  
Für einen Moment sank Narcissa das Herz in der Brust und vor ihren geistigen Augen stellte sie sich selbst vor, wie sie sich an Lucius Malfoy lehnte. Sein Arm war zärtlich um ihre schlanken Schultern gelegt und er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund...  
Ein Ast knackte und sie erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum, sich selbst streng ermahnend. Sie hatte sich geschworen, Lucius Malfoy aus ihrem Herzen zu vertreiben und dabei sollte sie auch bleiben!  
Doch sie konnte auch keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwenden, denn gerade in diesem Moment schob sich eine kleine, etwas dickliche Frau, deren Haar zu einem Dutt nach oben gedreht war durch die Menschen auf sie zu. Andromeda trug einen einfachen, dunkelroten Mantel, der ihren rundlichen Bauch bedeckte. Zum ersten Mal, seit Narcissa die Nachricht von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Schwester erhalten hatte, wurde ihr die Ernsthaftigkeit und die Realität dieses Umstandes bewusst.  
Ihr Mund wurde vollkommen trocken und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken.  
"Cissa!" schallte es über die Straße und Andromeda watschelte schwerfällig und umständlich zu ihr hinüber. Doch ihr Babybauch verhinderte eine freudige Umarmung.  
"Hallo, Schwester!" erwiderte Narcissa und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Doch leider wirkte es wohl nicht so freudig, wie sie gehofft hatte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort betraten die beiden Schwestern den Pub und begaben sich in eine der verschwiegenen Nischen.  
Eine männliche Bedienung huschte schnell herbei und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf, ehe wieder peinliche Stille einkehrte und Andromeda ihre jüngere Schwester anlächelte.  
//Ich darf ihren Bauch nicht anstarren! Ich darf ihren Bauch nicht anstarren!// dachte diese unentwegt und drehte Bäumchen.  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte Andromeda nach einer Weile sanft und legte ihre Hand und Narcissas.  
Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und am liebsten hätte sie ihrer großen Schwester mit aller Härte ihren Verrat vorgeworfen und sie gefragt, wie sie sich und die Familie Black nur so entehren konnte. Am liebsten wäre Narcissa auf der Stelle in einen tränenreichen Wutanfall ausgebrochen und hätte ihre Schwester gefragt, wie sie sie nur allein lassen konnte.  
Doch sie konnte nicht. All die Gefühle prallten auf einander und wollten doch nicht ausbrechen. Andromeda sah so glücklich aus und blickte Narcissa so liebevoll an, dass sie es nicht sagen konnte.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ihre ältere Schwester, "Ich weiß, was du denkst und ich kann mir vorstellen, was in dir vorgeht. Du wirst mir vermutlich nicht glauben, aber ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst. Und daher sage ich dir, es tut mir leid. Aber ich bin nur meinem Herzen gefolgt, so wie du es selbst gesagt hast! Und es war für mich genau richtig!"  
Ein Schauer lief Narcissa den Rücken hinab, doch sie sagte nichts, als Andromeda sachte ihre Finger streichelte. Die Zuneigung und die Wärme, die ihre Schwester geben konnte, hatten sie in der Vergangenheit schon so oft zur Verzweiflung getrieben und ihr doch wichtigen Halt gegeben. Doch Narcissa war viel zu stolz, um sich von Andromeda wieder so leicht beeinflussen zu lassen oder vor ihr in Tränen auszubrechen. Geschweige denn, dass sie ihr so leicht verzeihen würde.  
"Ich weiß, du hältst es für Verrat, dass ich bereits von Ted schwanger war. Das war auch nicht so geplant, aber früher oder später wäre es sicherlich doch passiert! Ich habe es nicht gewollt, ebenso wenig wie du gewollt hast, dich in Lucius Malfoy zu verlieben!"  
"Nein", krächzte Narcissa heiser, " Ich liebe ihn nicht!"  
//Wie kann sie es wagen, davon anzufangen!//  
Andromeda hielt einen Moment inne, betrachtete das Gesicht ihrer Schwester ruhig und sprach dann sanft weiter.  
"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dir das auch einmal passieren wird!"  
Sie zuckte plötzlich zusammen, schloss die Augen und kicherte dann.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Narcissa und bemühte sich weiterhin die Kontenance zu waren.  
"Sie hat sich bewegt!" rief Andromeda freudestrahlend und zog Narcissa näher zu sich, um sich ihre Hand auf den Bauch zu legen. Und tatsächlich spürte Narcissa die sanften Bewegungen im Inneren ihrer Schwester.  
In dem Moment geschah etwas Seltsames in ihrem Innern. Für eine Sekunde vergas sie ihre Wut, ihre Trauer und auch ihren Stolz. Für eine Sekunde gestattete sie sich, für ihre Schwester und für dieses Kind zu freuen.  
"Du wärst eine wundervolle Mutter", kommentierte Andromeda schließlich und küsste Narcissas Hand sanft, "Ich bezweifle, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden, aber ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt!"

-----

Es war bereits Dunkel, als Narcissa in den Kerker der Slytherins zurückkehrte und sofort in den Schlafsaal trottete.  
Nachdem sie und ihre Schwester auseinander gegangen waren, fühlte sie sich so seltsam. Sie konnte Andromeda ihren Fehler noch immer nicht verzeihen, doch seit sie das Kind unter ihren Finger gespürt hatte, schien sie um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein. Sanft berührte sie ihren eigenen Unterleib und schloss die Augen.  
Wie es wohl wäre, ein eigenes Kind in sich zu tragen?  
"Hey, was ist denn passiert?" hörte sie Jibril, die mit verängstigter Miene in den Schlafsaal trat, "Ist alles okay?"  
"Wie man's nimmt!" erwiderte Narcissa und setzte sich auf, "Aber lass uns nicht von meinem Tag sprechen! Komm setz dich zu mir. Ich hab uns noch etwas Butterbier mitgebracht!"


	6. Sirius Black

**Authors' Note:**  
_Man will es kaum glauben, aber wir schreiben wirklich noch an dieser Story und erfreuen euch nun mit dem vierten Kapitel! XD  
Wir arbeiten natürlich derweil am fünften Kapitel...  
Es können Fehler auftreten, da die Story nicht beta gelesen wurde! (Sorry!) Und nun viel Spaß!  
_

**Kapitel 4:  
1975  
SIRIUS BLACK  
**

"Wow, Cissa, hast du meine Noten gesehen? HAST DU SIE GESEHEN?" kreischte Regulus aufgeregt, als Narcissa und Jibril in Hogsmeade auf den Hogwarts-Express warteten und sich die anderen Schüler lautstark unterhielten.  
Ihr kleiner Cousin wedelte mit einem Stück Pergament herum und sprang vor ihnen auf und ab. Er war in den vergangenen Monaten erneut gewachsen und war mit seinen 13 Jahren schon so groß wie Narcissa.  
Allerdings wirkte er ziemlich schlaksig und dürr. Des Weiteren fiel Narcissa auch auf, wie gerne Jibril mittlerweile Zeit mit Regulus verbrachte. Denn auch jetzt nahm sie ihm das Pergament ab und schaute sich die Reihe von Bestnoten an, die er bei den Abschlussprüfungen eingeheimst hatte.  
"Du hast mir auf dem Weg hierher schon fünfmal erzählt, wie es um deine Noten steht, mein Schatz!", sagte Narcissa gutmütig und umarmte ihn herzlich.  
"Ja! Hab mich auch ganz doll angestrengt, damit ich heute wieder mit zu dir und Tante Elladora und Onkel Ambrosius kommen darf!" sagte Regulus und kuschelte sich an seine Cousine.  
"Und was sagt dein Bruder dazu?" fragte Narcissa, die mittlerweile wusste, wie sehr Sirius sein kleiner Bruder am Herzen lag.  
Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat was großes vor!" meinte er, "Irgendwas mit diesem James Potter. Aber er wollte nicht, dass ich drüber spreche!"  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn wanderte Narcissas Blick über die Schülermenge hin zu Sirius und seinen drei merkwürdigen Freunden, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Es wirkte genauso wie in den letzten vier Jahren in denen er schon in Gryffindor lernte.  
Was sollte Sirius schon im Schilde führen?  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte sie die Gedanken daran und wurde vom lauten Pfeifen der scharlachroten Lokomotive aufgeschreckt, als der Hogwarts-Express einfuhr.  
"Los, lasst uns Plätze suchen!", sagte Jibril und zupfte Narcissa am Arm, ehe sie zur Tür drängte.

-----

Die Fahrt verlief recht beschaulich und unspektakulär. Regulus las angestrengt ein Buch über komplexe Heiltränke, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Jibril döste nach einer Stunde weg und überließ Narcissa ihren Gedanken.  
Seit ihrem Treffen mit Andromeda hatte sie nichts mehr von ihrer Schwester gehört. Nur eine Eule war angekommen, die ihr sehr neutral verkündete, dass sie nun eine Nichte mit Namen _Nymphadora Narcissa Tonks_ hatte.  
Sie hatte es kommentarlos hingenommen, aber eine Weile darüber nachgedacht, was ihre Schwester wohl dazu bewegt hatte, dem Kind ihren Namen zu geben.  
Danach war ihr Kontakt jedoch vollends abgerissen. Aber das Narcissa auch von ihren Eltern gewohnt, die sich nicht um sie zu scheren schienen. Denn von ihnen hatte sie keine Nachrichten erreicht.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnte sie sich gegen die Scheibe und schlief irgendwann auch vor Langeweile ein. Es war Regulus, der sie bei der Ankunft in King's Cross weckte.  
Perplex öffnete Narcissa die Augen, rieb sich den restlichen Schlaf von den Lidern und sah Regulus an: „In Ordnung, ich beeile mich ja!"  
Der Hogwarts-Express kam bereits langsam und mit lautem Quietschen zum Stehen, als Narcissa sich soweit gerichtet hatte und mir ihrem Cousin und Jibril zur Wagentür gegangen war, um auszusteigen.  
„Du schreibst mir doch in den Ferien, oder?" fragte Jibril, so wie sie es immer am Ende des Jahres tat, aus Angst, Narcissa könnte sie vergessen haben.  
„Selbstverständlich!" antwortete diese mit einem milden Lächeln und wandte sich dann Regulus zu, „Und wo ist dein Bruder? Schließlich soll er dich doch nach Hause bringen!"  
Narcissa hätte erwartet, das Regulus auf ein Abteil oder auf einige Schüler deutete, unter denen sie Sirius entdeckt hätte, doch stattdessen zuckte ihr junger Cousin nur mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung, hab ihn das letzte Mal in Hogsmeade gesehen! Er wird sicherlich noch auftauchen!"  
Mit einem letzten Rucken hielt der purpurne Hogwarts-Express in King's Cross und damit erübrigte sich für Narcissa die Antwort bis auf weiteres.  
Gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin zogen sie das Gepäck bis zur Tür, wo ihnen ein Hauself entgegen gesprungen kam. Es war Duffy, die Hauselfe ihrer Mutter Elladora, und der Sklave des Hauses Black. Ihr Bruder Kreacher diente Pandora in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
Erleichtert, dass sie die schweren Koffer nicht selbst tragen musste, richtete Narcissa elegant den Kragen ihres Reisemantels und trat auf das Gleis, wo sie sogleich ihren Vater mit strenger Miene entdeckte.  
Mit einem stummen Nicken verabschiedete sie sich von Jibril, die dann in entgegen gesetzter Richtung davoneilte und schließlich in der Menge verschwand.  
„Komm schon, Regulus!" rief Narcissa über die Schulter und er gehorchte sofort.  
Ambrosius wirkte, trotz des angespannten Gesichts und der straffen Schultern, wie ein alter, eingesunkener Mann mit wachsgrauer Haut und herabhängenden Tränensäcken. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte Narcissa ihn nicht gesehen, aber in dieser Zeit schien er dreimal so schnell gealtert zu sein als sonst.  
„Guten Tag, Vater!" sagte sie förmlich und neigte den Kopf. Noch nie hatte sie eine besonders enge Bindung zu ihm gehabt. Aber selbst wenn es so wäre, hätten es sich Ambrosius und Elladora nie gestattet, ihre Kinder in die Arme zu schließen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als ihr wieder klar wurde, dass sie für den Sommer in das völlig gefühlsarme Haus ihrer Eltern zurückkehren würde.  
//Mein künftiges Zuhause wird nicht so sein! Meine Kinder werden viel Liebe erfahren!// schwor sie sich ins geheim.  
Ambrosius nickte Regulus zu: „Du sollst am Haupteingang mit deinem Bruder warten bis Kreacher kommt! Narcissa, wir gehen jetzt!"  
Damit ließ er ihr keinen Raum für weitere Worte und Narcissa begnügte sich damit ihren Cousin kurz auf die Stirn zu küssen und „bis bald!" zu hauchen, ehe sie hinter ihrem Vater hereilte.  
Er war schon fast durch die magische Barriere in die Muggelwelt eingetreten, als sie ihn endlich einholte. Doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Schritte zu verlangsamen sondern hastete aus dem Bahnhof, bog um mehrere Straßenecke, bis sie schließlich in eine dunkle Sackgasse kamen und er sie aufforderte, seinen Arm zu fassen.  
Ruhig, aber mit nicht zu viel Druck, klammerte Narcissa beide Hände um den rechten Unterarm ihres Vaters.  
Dann apparierten sie gemeinsam zurück nach Hause.

-----

Ihre erste Nacht in Black Mansion war genauso unruhig wie eh und je und noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatte sie sich daran gemacht, ihre restlichen Kleider auszupacken, sie ausgiebig zu waschen und anzukleiden und dann zum Abschluss ihren ersten Brief an Jibril zu verfassen.  
Eine pechschwarze Eule flatterte vor ihrem Fenster und sie steckte ihr den Umschlag ins Maul, ehe sie aufstieg und mit den ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen verschmolz.  
Sie nahm sich noch etwas Zeit, ihr blondes Lockenhaar ordentlich durch zukämen und es zu einer aufwendigen Frisur hochzustecken, bevor sie ihren Eltern entgegentreten würden.  
Aber eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust, heute irgendwem gegenüber zu treten, was aber weniger an Ambrosius und Elladora lag, sonder viel mehr an Bellatrix, die sich schon vor einigen Tagen daheim einquartiert hatte. Angeblich fühlte sie sich einsam, da Rudolphos für ihren dunklen Lord unterwegs war und Schrecken verbreitete. Er war sogar im Tagespropheten genannt – wenn auch nicht namentlich – in einem Artikel über ein Attentat auf Muggelgeborene Zauberer in Sleepy Quiber.  
Völlig aufgeregt, ja, fast schon wollüstig wie Narcissa fand, sprach Bellatrix über ihre Berufung zur Todesserin. Und obwohl Voldemorts Todesser edle Ideale vertraten, so konnte Narcissa ihre Schwester deswegen nicht besser leiden.  
Aber es nutzte wohl nichts, sich den ganzen Tag hinter Büchern zu verstecken, irgendwann würden sie sich ja doch über den Weg laufen. Also wartete Narcissa ab, bis sich das Licht des neuen Tages endgültig über die das Land ergoss und stand dann vom Stuhl vor ihrem Schminktisch auf.  
Doch als sie ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schloss drangen bereits erregte Stimmen zu ihrem Ohr. Sie kamen aus dem Esszimmer im Erdgeschoss.  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen! Erst Andromeda und dann das!" rief Ambrosius.  
„Wie konnte uns nur so etwas widerfahren? Diese Schande!" kreischte Elladora völlig außer sich und ihre scharenden Schritte waren noch an der Treppe zu hören.  
„Was hast du erwartet? Er ist ein _Gryffindor_!", kommentierte da auch schon die schrille Stimme ihrer Schwester, „Und Dumbeldore wird ihm auch noch Schutz gewähren sobald er wieder in Hogwarts ist!"  
„Holen wir Regulus früher hierher, Narcissa wird sich um ihn kümmern. Pandora muss diesen Schock erst einmal verarbeiten!"  
Ein lautes, qualvolles Aufheulen, ein rebellischer Schrei gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit entfuhr Elladora und Narcissa runzelte die Stirn, während sie langsam die Treppe hinab schwebte.  
//Ein 15-jähriger Gryffindor? Was sollte sie das…// dachte Narcissa, doch dann stand ihr Herz für eine Sekunde still, als die Erkenntnis dämmerte.  
//Sirius!//  
Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich und sie verzichtete auf Förmlichkeiten, ehe sie ins Esszimmer gestürmt kam.  
„Was geht hier vor?" verlangte sie zu wissen.  
Alle drei stand da, Bellatrix lehnte gegen den großen, roten Ohrensessel ihres Vaters und schaute ihre kleine Schwester eine Sekunde perplex an, bevor sie sich bemühte, auf ihre Frage zu antworten.  
„Es geht um Sirius! Er ist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen! Wir fürchten, er hat die Seiten gewechselt!"

-----

Die folgenden Tage füllte Narcissa sich, als hätte man ihr offen ins Gesicht geschlagen, wann immer sie an Sirius dachte. Noch schlimmer wurde dieses Gefühl, als schließlich der junge Regulus ins Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkel umzog und Pandora in einem Brief erklärte, sie wollte ihren anderen Sohn für eine ganze Weile nicht daheim sehen.  
Obwohl Regulus bemerkte hatte, das etwas gewaltig nicht stimmte, versuchte er Narcissa wann immer er konnte aufzumuntern. Vermutlich hatte er noch nicht begriffen, dass sein Bruder nie wieder nach Hause kommen würde.  
Und gerade das machte Narcissa noch wütender auf Sirius.  
Dass Andromeda Schande über die Familie gebracht hatte, damit hatte sie sich abfinden können, vermutlich waren sie alle so besser dran. Doch von Sirius hätte sie mehr Verantwortungsgefühl und Anstand erwartet, vor allem nach all den Geschehnissen um Neujahr und seinem Betragen in Hogwarts. Sie war sauer, dass er seinen Bruder allein bei seiner geisteskranken Mutter zurück gelassen hatte und sich nicht einmal darum scherte, was wohl aus ihm werden würde.  
Narcissa würde Regulus allein kaum gegen den Einfluss von Bellatrix und Rudolphos oder ihren Eltern schützen können, zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Irgendwann würden sie ihn wohl so unter der Knute haben. Und das konnte der zart besaitete Regulus nicht gebrauchen. Zumindest war sie dieser Meinung.  
Wann immer es ging, ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen und spielte mit Zaubererschach, wobei sie regelmäßig verlor.  
Aber nicht nur Sirius' ominöses Verschwinden trübte Narcissas Gemütszustand.  
Eines Nachmittags, als sie wieder mit Regulus in der kleinen Bibliothek der Blacks saß und wartete, dass ihr Cousin seinen nächsten Zug machte, kam ihr Vater Ambrosius in den Raum und verzog ungehalten den Mund.  
„Schach ist nichts für so junge Dinger wie dich, Narcissa, wann wirst du das endlich einsehen?"  
Ähnliche Sprüche musste sie sich auch gefallen lassen, wann immer er oder Bellatrix sie mit einem neuen Buch sichteten. Keiner der beiden ließ es sich nehmen, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie bloß albernen Träumen nachhängen würde und sich lieber auf wichtigeres konzentrieren sollte, auch wenn sie nie sagten, was genau das sein sollte.  
Und bei all diesen Geschehnissen, blieb Narcissas Stimmung eher gedrückt.  
Seufzend setzte sie sich eines Nachts Ende Juli vor ihren Schminktisch und öffnete ihre Haare und wünschte sich, jemand würde kommen und sie und Regulus einfach mit sich nehmen, weit weg von hier. Aber das würde vermutlich nicht geschehen.  
//Bleib auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, Cissa!// ermahnte sie sich selbst und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel und ein paar einzelne Sterne glimmten am Firmament. Nur der Schein ihrer Öllampe, die sie neben sich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, spiegelte sich in den alten Fensterscheiben.  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Regulus trat ein. Narcissa musste nicht mal über ihre Schulter zurück blicken, um zu wissen, dass er es war.  
Er schlicht leise auf sie zu und blieb dann neben ihr am Fenster stehen, einen seltsamen, ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der ihn älter wirken ließ, als er war.  
„ich frage mich, wann wieder etwas Ruhe in diesem Haus einkehren wird", meinte er ohne Einleitung und mit einer fremdartigen, klaren Stimme. Narcissa war mehr an Regulus' kindliches Benehmen gewöhnt, das viele glauben ließ, er sei geistig ein wenig zurück geblieben. Aber die Leute irrten sich, wenn sie Regulus für dumm hielten, geschweige denn glaubten, er ließe sich einfach so täuschen.  
Dennoch waren Narcissa diese Moment voller Klarheit und Brillanz manchmal ein wenig unheimlich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie langsam, „Vielleicht nie mehr!"  
Regulus nickte und starrte hinaus in die Nacht.  
„Die Erwachsenen machen so ein Gewese um uns Junge. Dabei sollten sie darauf aufpassen, was sie selbst tun!"  
Narcissa zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch.  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Schau dir doch Ambrosius an. Er sieht krank und schwächlich aus, obwohl er noch nicht so alt ist. Aber er weigert sich einen Heiler aufzusuchen…"  
Narcissa fühlte einen Knoten in der Brust, als sie Regulus lauschte. Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte, war noch eine Familientragödie.  
„Vermutlich ist er sehr krank, der Dummkopf. Wer weiß da, wie lange er noch Leben wird. Und dann Sirius…"  
Er seufzte, dann wandte er sich langsam Narcissa zu und ein Ausdruck von Traurigkeit schlicht sich in seine Gesichtszüge.  
„Hast du in den letzten Wochen etwas von ihm gehört? Warum ist er nicht nachhause gekommen?"  
Sie sog die Luft scharf ein. Natürlich musste er diese Frage irgendwann stellen, aber sie war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sie diejenige war, die ihm die bittere Wahrheit erzählen musste.  
„Nein, Regulus, und ich glaube… dass wir nie wieder etwas von ihm hören werden!"  
Er blinzelte, dann griff er nach einem Hocker, den Narcissa neben ihrem Schrank deponiert hatte und setzte sich.  
Sie erklärte ihm, was Bellatrix und ihre Eltern ihr vor einiger Zeit erzählt hatten. Und nach der Sache mit Andromeda musste selbst Regulus klar sein, dass man nie mehr zurück konnte, wenn man einmal verstoßen worden war.  
„Das würde erklären, warum Mama eines Nachts in dem Zimmer verschwunden ist, in dem unser Stammbaum hängt. Ich habe lautes Knallen gehört und es hat nach Feuer gerochen. Sie muss Sirius ausradiert haben…" murmelte Regulus, die Augen mit Tränen gefüllt.  
Narcissa wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Regulus war nun vollends bewusst geworden, dass sein Bruder ihn verlassen hatte – einfach so.  
„Ich…", sagte sie dann jedoch schließlich mit belegter Stimme, „Ich… es tut mir leid, Regulus! Ich weiß, ich wird ihn dir nicht ersetzen können…"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Regulus war halb vom Hocker aufgestanden und warf sich ihr um den Hals.  
Sie tätschelte scheu sein langes, schwarzes Haar und bemühte sich, ihm Trost zu spenden. Doch gleichzeitig kochte eine neue Welle aus weiß glühendem Zorn in ihr jäh hoch.  
//Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, Sirius!// dachte sie verbittert//Dann wirst du mich kennen lernen!//

-----

Das es kein gutes Jahr für das noble Haus der Blacks war, drang auch bis nach Malfoy Manor durch. Zwar stand nichts über Sirius Flucht im _Tagespropheten_ – dafür war der 16-jährige Junge wohl kaum wichtig genug – aber Bellatrix Lestrange ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich lang und breit darüber auszulassen, als sie von Lucius Mitte August zum Abendessen eingeladen worden war.  
Dieser saß nach einer halben Stunde gelangweilt an der Tafel und ließ sich von Dobby dem Hauselfen neuen Wein einschenken.  
Er schätzte Bellatrix sehr, das stand außer Frage, doch manchmal zeigte sie deutlich die hysterischen Charakterzüge ihrer verkorksten Mutter. Und dann war sie kaum auszuhalten.  
„Bellatrix!" meinte er nach einer Weile und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch, „Jetzt beruhig dich endlich!"  
„Du hast leicht reden!" fauchte sie, „Die Malfoy-Familie muss ja nicht in Schimpf und Schande leben. Ihr seid seit Jahrhunderten schon eine Serie tadelloser, reinblütiger und sehr begabter Männer!"'  
„Ja, und das wird mit Hilfe deiner Familie auch so bleiben!" betonte Lucius, wild entschlossen, das Thema Sirius endlich abzuschließen, „Tröste dich damit, dass Sirius Black sich schon noch selbst sein Grab schaufeln wird. Und sobald Narcissa meine Frau geworden ist, wird eure Familienehre automatisch wieder hergestellt. Und jetzt zerbrech' dir nicht unnötig den Kopf!"  
Bellatrix schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Von der geplanten Verlobung ihrer jüngeren Schwester mit Lucius hatte sie kurz vor Narcissas Rückkehr aus Hogwarts erfahren und man konnte auch jetzt sehen, dass sie diese Verbindung nur gutheißen konnte.  
„Außerdem", fuhr Lucius unbeirrt fort, „Bist du ja auch nicht wegen deines Cousins hier, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf!"  
„Ja, du hast Recht!" sagte Bellatrix widerspenstig, doch dann zog sie eine Rolle Pergament aus der Innenseite ihres anthrazitfarbenen Umhangs hervor, „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir diese Botschaft für dich mitgegeben! Er schien sehr angetan von deinem… Engagement!"  
Sie reichte Dobby die Pergamentrolle, der sich eiligst zum anderen Ende der Tafel zu Lucius brachte. Ehrfürchtig nahm dieser sie entgegen und entrollte sie sorgfältig vor sich auf dem Tisch.  
_  
Der Überfall von Sleepy Quiber war ein voller Erfolg, doch kann ich Rudolphos an dieser Front nicht entbehren.  
__Die Mission im Ministerium erfordert größte Vorsicht, daher vertraue ich sie dir an, Lucius. Ich erwarte deinen Bericht bis Ende August! Ein Misserfolg wird nicht bebilligt werden!_

Fiebrige Erregung packte seinen Körper, doch er wagte nicht, sie Bellatrix zu zeigen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich gelassen zurück und nippte an seinem Wein.  
Seine Schulfreundin beäugte ihn fragend, als wollte sie keine Nuance seiner Reaktion verpassen. Doch als sie bemerkte, wie entspannt er reagierte, verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge.  
„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, wie wichtig es ist, das Ministerium zu unterwandern! Du sollst den Lord mit ersten Informationen über die Mysterienabteilung versorgen. Außerdem will er über die nächsten Schritte der magischen Polizei-Brigarde und der Auroren auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden!" versuchte sie ihm einzubläuen.  
„Ich weiß, Bellatrix", zischte Lucius genervt.  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber bedenke, dass, wenn du scheiterst, wir beide des Todes sind. Der Dunkle Lord vergibt keine Fehler!" Ihre Stimme war voller Anspannung.  
„Du weißt doch hoffentlich noch, dass ich sehr überzeugend wirken kann, wenn ich das möchte. Glaub mir, die meisten Angestellten im Ministerium tun bereits was ich möchte, da wird das kaum ein Problem sein", erwiderte er selbstsicher, stand auf und verstaute nun die Nachricht von Lord Voldemort sicher in einer Schublade eines antiken Schranks.  
„Nun", sagte er langsam, als er zum Tisch zurückkehrte, sich aber nicht setzte, „Dann bleibt nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen, oder?"  
Bellatrix nickte und langte noch einmal in ihren Mantel. Sie zog ein fast quadratisches, falsches Päckchen aus der Innentasche und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Es war sorgfältig mit hellbraunem Papier umwickelte und mit einer Kordel zugebunden, damit kein Schmutz an den Inhalt des Päckchens dringen konnte.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius Gesicht.  
„Sehr gut!"  
In diesem Moment schlug die alte Standuhr auf der rückwärtigen Seite des Salons und verkündete ihnen, dass es 8 Uhr war.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe!" verkündete Bellatrix kurz angebunden. Offenbar hatte ihr der Besuch bei Lucius nicht die erhoffte Genugtuung verschafft, aber das interessierte ihn sehr wenig. Stattdessen führte er sie zum Karmin hinüber und deutete mit der Hand auf die Urne mit dem Flohpulver.  
„Wir sehen uns in einer Woche in der Nähe von Spinner's End!"  
„Um Mitternacht!" bekräftigte sie und verschwand in den smaragdgrünen Flammen.  
Lucius starrte einen Moment in die ersterbenden Flammen, dann sah er Dobby an und trug ihm auf, den Salon aufzuräumen. Im Vorbeigehen griff er nach dem Päckchen, dass Bellatrix da gelassen hatte und ging in seine Privaten Gemächer im ersten Stock.  
Als er den Rundgang entlang schritt hörte er, wie sein Vater vor sich hin murmelte. Offensichtlich arbeitete er gerade wieder an einer neuen Lösung ohne sichtlichen Erfolg.  
Lucius ignorierte ihn, ging weiter und stieß die schwere, schwarze Holztür zu seiner Kammer offen.  
Im Inneren flackerte kleine Flammen im Karmin auf, als er eintrat, doch die Kerzen und Fackeln an den Wänden blieben gelöscht, denn durch die Fenster drang noch das goldene Licht eines Sommerabends.  
Lucius ging durch den Raum zu einer Tür, öffnete sie und stand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Das Päckchen ließ er zunächst auf dem Bett zurück. Mit einem Wink seines schwarzen Zauberstabs schwangen die Flügeltüren eines mächtigen Kleiderschranks auf, um ihn einzulassen. Lucius trat hinein und damit in eine weitere Kammer, in der seine gesamte Garderobe untergebracht war. Er streifte den Umhang von den Schultern und schlüpfte aus den sauberen, schwarzen Stiefeln. Das lange, blassblonde Haar band er zu einem lockeren Zopf.  
Barfuss verließ er den Schrank und spürte den dicken, roten Teppich unter seinen Sohlen. Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Päckchen.  
Er sank auf das Bett, griff danach und entfernte die Kordel und das Papier. Bellatrix hatte den Inhalt äußerst sorgfältig umhüllt, aber so konnte er ihr auch keinen Vorwurf machen. Unter drei Schichten Stoff bekam er schließlich einen Bilderrahmen zu fassen und er befreite ihn vollends von seiner Verpackung.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und der Mund stand ihm ein wenig offen, als er schließlich die eingerahmte Photographie ansah.  
Das Bild zeigte Narcissa Black.  
Zu seinem Bedauern war es farblos, doch es zeigte sie in einem prächtigen, tief dekoltierten Kleid. Sie spielte an einem Anhänger, der um ihren langen Schwanenhals baumelte und hatte das blonde Haar in dichten Locken nach oben gesteckt. Sie hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt, blickte zunächst nur über ihre Schulter doch wandte sich ihm dann vollends zu. Lucius starrte das Abbild an, und war vollkommen in ihren Bann geschlagen, denn sie war noch viel schöner, als er sie es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Er konnte kaum noch den Tag erwarten, an dem sie endlich ihm gehören würde. Bei ihrer kurzen Begegnung hatte Narcissa ihn im letzten Jahr so sehr verzückt, dass er nicht mehr an andere Frauen gedacht, geschweige denn sich mit ihnen getroffen hatte. Ganz zur Freude seines Vaters. Manchmal träumte er sogar nachts von ihr und malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, mit ihr zusammen zu leben. Schließlich schien sie so perfekt zu sein, wie sonst keine auf der Welt.  
Er stand auf, das Bildnis immer noch in der Hand und ging zu seinem Nachttisch. Mit der freien Hand öffnete er die oberste Schublade, räumte sie frei und legte den Rahmen sorgfältig hinein.  
In der Tat: Er konnte kaum noch den Tag erwarten, an dem sie Narcissa Malfoy und damit seine Ehefrau sein würde.

-----

Der heißeste Tag des Sommers brannte auf Black Manison nieder. In der Bibliothek und im Salon breitete sich eine stickige Hitze aus, so dass man es im Haus kaum aushalten konnte. Narcissa hatte sich schon am frühen Morgen entschlossen einen Abstecher ins Blaue zu machen und zog sich eine Jeanshose und einfach Schuhe an. Über ihrem Büstenhalter trug sie lediglich ein weites T-Shirt von Regulus.  
Mit ihm gemeinsam ging sie dann am Vormittag hinaus und spazierte eine einsame Landstraße mit ihm entlang. Nur gelegentlich kamen ihnen andere Leute auf Fahrrädern oder gar Autos entgegen, doch durch ihre Erscheinung fielen sie und ihr Cousin niemandem ins Auge.  
Beide hatten bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben noch irgendwelche nachrichten aus Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place zu hören und konzentrierten sich somit darauf, die restlichen Ferien zu genießen.  
Nach einer Weile marschierten sie dann querfeldein über eine Wiese, einen Abhang hinunter zu einem See, dessen Ufer von Schattenspendenden Bäumen umgeben war.  
Weit und breit waren keine Muggel zu sehen. Ansonsten hätte sich Narcissa auch gewundert, denn im Umkreis von vielen Kilometern gab es keine Dörfer oder Städte.  
Begeistert ließ sich Regulus am Ufer nieder und sie breiteten eine Decke aus, die sie mitgebracht hatten.  
Gemeinsam sonnten sie sich und schwammen im kühlen See. Sie genossen ein spärliches Mahl, dass Narcissa in einem Weidenkorb mitgenommen hatte und blieben bis es fast Abend war. Die Sonne sank langsam dem Boden entgegen und auf dem Rückweg färbte sich der Himmel bereits rotgolden.  
„Das war eindeutig einer der besseren Tage in diesem Sommer", kommentierte Regulus und kickte einen großen Stein vor sich her. Narcissa stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.  
Als dann die Sonne schon fast hinter dem Horizont versunken war, trafen sie wieder daheim ein. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie auch schon von Elladora erwartet, die erst aufgestanden war, als die beiden das Haus bereits verlassen hatten.  
„Da seit ihr ja endlich!", herrschte sie Narcissa und Regulus an, doch blieb dan wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie ihre Tochter erblickte, „Wie siehst du _aus_?"  
Kreischend schoss sie auf sie zu und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.  
„_Du siehst ja aus wie eine verdammte dreckige Muggel_! Geh sofort hoch und zieh dich um!"  
„Ja, Mutter", sagte Narcissa tonlos und glitt an ihr vorbei und die Treppe hinauf, um sich für's Abendessen umzuziehen.  
Sie wusch ihr Haar und zog ein luftiges Kleid an, während nun die Nacht herein brach und ein frischer Wind durch das Haus rauschte. Sie legte gerade einen Gürtel an, als es vor ihrem Fenster laut knackte. Erschrocken sah sie auf und vergas, dass ihre Mutter sie nun zum dritten Male zu Tisch rief. Vorsichtig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging sie vorwärts. Mit einer Hand öffnete sie das Fenster und ließ es nach innen aufschwingen.  
„Hallo?" rief sie in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Augen huschten über die dicke Birke, die direkt vor ihrem Fenster wuchs und das Blumenbeet unter den Fenstern des Erdgeschosses. Doch sie sah nichts.  
„_Lumos_!" flüsterte sie, als es erneut knackte und ihre Blicke huschten zu den oberen Zweigen der Birke hinauf. Doch was sie dort sah, ließ ihr beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Da hockte Sirius direkt vor ihr in der Baumkrone und suchte mit einem Fuß Halt. Er zuckte zusammen, als der helle Lichtstrahl ihn traf, der sich aus der Spitze von Narcissas Zauberstab ergoss.  
Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an, als er ein schiefes, freudloses Lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Hi, Cissa!" flüsterte er.  
Narcissa fing sich, sah ihn eindringlich an und spürte, wie sich ihre Miene versteinerte.  
„Was tust du hier?" fauchte sie scharf, „Du verdammter Verräter!"  
Mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete Sirius ihr, die Stimme zu senken.  
„Bitte lass mich erklären!"  
„Dann sollte es besser eine gute Erklärung sein!" zischte, schäumend vor Wut.  
Ihr älterer Cousin machte eine längere Pause und schien sich genau zu überlegen, was er wohl als nächstes sagen würde.  
„Also, ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Nicht nur bei dir, sondern auch bei Regulus. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich ihn einfach so zurück gelassen habe. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht nach Hause zurück. Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten!" erklärte er mit leiser Stimme, „Ich denke, du kennst das!"  
Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste Narcissa ihm zustimmen. Schließlich wünschte auch sie sich manchmal, an einem anderen Ort zu sein.  
„Ja", gab sie zu, doch der Zorn stand ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben, „Aber ich habe es noch nicht getan, weil es meine Pflicht ist zu bleiben! Du bist nicht besser als Andromeda!"  
„Das mag sein", erwiderte Sirius und verlagerte sein gewicht auf dem Ast, „Du magst auch über mich denken, was du willst Narcissa. Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, schließlich kenne ich dich! Aber ich bin trotzdem hier, um dich um etwas zu bitten!"  
„Und was soll das sein?"  
„Gib bitte Acht auf Regulus, weil ich es jetzt nicht mehr kann. Er liegt dir mehr am Herzen als jedem anderen in dieser Familie. Dennoch, bitte ich dich, ihn vor unserer Mutter zu schützen, egal was auch kommt. Versprichst du mir das?"  
Narcissa wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
Sie hätte erwartet, dass sie Sirius Geld gab oder sonst ihren etwas aushändigte. Doch das traf sie sehr unerwartet und brachte sie völlig durcheinander.  
„Ich passe schon auf ihn auf! Ich bin schließlich seine Cousine!" meinte sie bloß und ließ ihren Zauberstab ein wenig sinken, damit er Sirius nicht direkt in die Augen schien.  
„Versprich es mir bitte trotzdem! Ich weiß, du kümmerst dich um ihn, doch es geschehen Dinge bei uns Zuhause, von denen selbst deine Eltern keine Ahnung haben. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werde ich wieder für ihn da sein, aber ich… nun sagen wir, ich kann ihm kein Bruder mehr sein! Ich kann und werde nie wieder in Number Twelve auf ihn aufpassen können! Regulus braucht also mehr als eine Cousine! Nimm meine Stelle als sein Bruder ein, Narcissa! Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er in guten Händen bleibt – für den Rest seines Lebens!"  
Narcissa seufzte schwer. Seine Worte ließen sie ihre Wut vergessen, die sie seit Beginn der Ferien mit sich herumtrug. Anscheinend war Sirius sein Bruder doch nicht so egal, wie sie geglaubt hatte.  
„Na gut", sagte sie schließlich, „Ich verspreche es! Aber nun mach, dass du weg kommst, bevor meine Eltern dich zu fassen bekommen! Einen abwesenden Bruder kann Regulus besser ertragen als einen toten Bruder!"

---

_Ende des vierten Kapitels  
coming soon: Kapitel 5 'No Life Without Wife' (Titeländerungen vorbehalten)_


	7. A Secret Is Revealed

Author's Notes:  
_Endlich ist es soweit: Das erste, große Highlight bei "Get Rich Or Die Trying", dass sich schon seite drei Kapitel angekündigt hat! Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch! Bis zum sechsen Kapitel müsst ihr nicht mehr lange warten: "Blood, Sweat and Tears" wird hoffentlich bis zum 21.07.07 fertig gestellt und online sein ;) Enjoy and... please Read&Review! thx!  
_

**Kapitel 5:  
_1976  
_A SECRET IS REVEALED  
**

Es war aufregend und beängstigend zugleich. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben glaubte Narcissa zu wissen, wie sich Freiheit anfühlte und was es bedeutete die ganze Welt umarmen zu können.

Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war.

In ihrer Hand befand sich da offizielle Abschlusszeugnis der siebten Klasse mit allen UTZ-Noten, die sie sich erarbeitet hatte und sie somit als voll ausgebildete und erwachsene Hexe auswiesen. Damit würde sie ihre Kindheit hinter sich lassen und endlich ein eigenes Leben führen können.

Innerlich war Narcissa einem wilden Freudentaumel erlegen und sie ging völlig auf in diesem Gefühl frischer Freiheit, das wohl viel zu schnell wieder verfliegen würde.

Sie seufzte und sah zum Fenster hinaus, wo die Landschaft einfach so dahin glitt, während der Hogwarts-Express Narcissa, Jibril und unzählige andere Abschlussschüler ein letztes Mal nach London geleitete.

_//Keine Prüfungen mehr, keine nörgelnden Professoren und gewiss keine nichtsnutzigen Hausaufgaben, die man bis spät in die Nacht lösen muss!//_ dachte sie erleichtert.

Auf ihre Lippen schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln und Narcissa fragte sich einen flüchtigen Moment lang, ob Bellatrix und Andromeda wohl genauso empfunden hatten, als sie die Schule verließen.

Draußen auf dem Gang huschten ein paar Zweitklässler vorüber und gaben sich alle Mühe, nicht aufzufallen, während sie sie verstohlen durch die gläserne Abteiltür beobachteten und schleunigst wegsahen, sobald Narcissa den Kopf hob und ihre Blicke auf sie heftete. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, als sie es gewesen war, die die reiferen und erwachsenen Schüler durch die Abteilfenster betrachtet hatte. Aber jetzt, da sie an Reife gewonnen und erwachsen geworden war, empfand sie beim Anblick der Jungen nichts.

_//Vermutlich hat er auch nichts gespürt, als ich vor seiner Tür stand und zu ihm aufsah! Ich verfluche Andromeda dafür, dass sie mich überredet hat, zu ihm zu gehen!//_

Ihre Schwester hatte ihr im vergangenen Jahr immer wieder Briefe zukommen lassen, in denen sie über alles Mögliche berichtete und gleichzeitig hier und da einstreute, wie glücklich sie war, frei von den Verpflichtungen, die ihre Familie ihr auferlegt hatte. Mit der Zeit waren Narcissa Andromedas unterschwelligen Versuche, sie von ihren Eltern zu lösen, lästig geworden und sie hatte immer seltener auf die Andromedas Briefe geantwortet, bis ihre Korrespondenz schließlich ganz zum Erliegen gekommen war.

Letztendlich – so fand Narcissa – war es vermutlich für alle so besser.

„Hey, alles okay?" fragte Jibril, die einen Augenblick zuvor noch im _Tagespropheten_ geblättert hatte und nun Narcissa mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und forschendem Blick ansah.

„Ja", meinte Narcissa nur und lächelte für ihre alte Freundin, „es könnte nicht besser laufen, oder? Erwachsen sein ist ja so cool. Und da wir jetzt nie mehr Schule haben, können wir tun und lassen, was wir wollen!"

Jibril strahlte, als sich ihre Sorgen als unbegründet erwiesen und suchte in einer Tasche ihres Mantels nach einem Schokoriegel.

„Hm... nichts mehr da!" murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

„Wenn du weiter dieses süße Zeug in dich rein stopfst, wirst du irgendwann noch aufgeben wie das schnappende Kürbis-Butter-Soufflee in den drei Besen!" sagte Narcissa mit mildem Spott und steckte ihr Zeugnis ordentlich in einen Schutzumschlag, der anschließend mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs in ihrem Koffer verschwand.

„Es kann halt nicht jeder so aussehen wie du!" erwiderte Jibril und gab ihre Suche auf, „Ich hoffe nur, Regulus kommt bald zurück. Ich hab ihn gebeten, für uns ein paar Sachen bei der alten Hexe mit dem Süßigkeiten-Wagen zu kaufen."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf, ließ es dann aber dabei bewenden. Sie verspürte keine große Lust, sich auf eine Diskussion über Schönheitsideale einzulassen.

„Aber ich hoffe doch, die lädst mich auf deinen Debütantinnen-Ball ein, oder?" fragte Jibril dann, um den Augenblick des Schweigens zu beenden.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wann er genau stattfinden wird. Bei Bellatrix fiel er mit ihrer Verlobungsfeier mit Rudolphos zusammen und Andromeda hat es ja nicht

lange genug daheim ausgehalten, um einen Ball zu bekommen", erklärte Narcissa, die sich nicht besonders auf dieses Ereignis freute. Vor fünf Jahren, als Bellatrix in die hohe Gesellschaft eingeführt worden war, hatte sie sich schrecklich gelangweilt, durchzogen mit einigen Moment unerträglicher Qual, wenn sie mit ihrem Vater hatte tanzen müssen. Selten hatte sie sich Regulus so sehr an ihrer Seite gewünscht, wie an diesem Abend, aber er und Sirius waren noch zu jung gewesen, um der Festivität beizuwohnen. Doch alles weitere Grübeln zu dieser Sache würde ihr auch nichts bringen und eines war ihr klar: Dieses Mal würde Regulus dabei sein, denn er war nun ihr Schützling und mitunter eine der wenigen Personen, um die sie sich wirklich sorgte.

Narcissa kam nicht weiter dazu sich Gedanken zu machen, als die Tür aufging und Regulus voll beladen mit Süßem in der Tür stand. Grinsend ließ er seine Beute neben Jibril auf den Sitz fallen lassen, ehe er neben Narcissa auf den Sitz krabbelte und fröhlich auf und abwippte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln, als sie ihren jungen Cousin und ihre Beste Freundin beobachtete, wie diese sich voller Genuss über die Schokolade hermachten.  
Ohne wirklich zu bemerken, was sie tat, strich sie Regulus kurz durch die Haare und legte schließlich sanft einen Arm um ihn, während ihr Blick aus dem Fenster wanderte. So wie es jetzt war, war das Leben perfekt und sie hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde.

-----

Wenige Stunden später – der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu und die Landschaft, die Black Manison umgab war in ein blutiges Rot getaucht – apparierte Narcissa zum ersten Mal selbstständig von London zu ihrem Elternhaus. Doch sie vermied es, direkt im Wohnzimmer oder Salon vor ihren Eltern zu erscheinen, sondern fand sich nach einer Sekunde des Schwindels und der Benommenheit in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Es war so sauber, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Duffy und die anderen Hauselfen hatten alles sogar noch extra nachpoliert.

Nachdem Narcissa den Schrankkoffer am Fußende des Bettes abgestellt hatte, öffnete sie ein paar Schubladen ihres Nachtisches. Auch hier schien noch alles so, wie Narcissa es nach Ostern hinterlassen hatte. Doch die Briefe und Fotographien, die sie in der untersten Schublade unter einigen alten Büchern versteckt hielt, waren durch einander geraten. Zweifelsohne hatte Elladora alles mit strengen Blicken überprüft. Vermutlich, um sicherzustellen, dass sich Narcissa nicht auch heimlich mit einem Jungen traf.

Das leise Tapsen von Schritten entriß sie ihrer Gedankenwelt und sie entdeckte Duffy, die sich bei der Tür zusammenkauerte.

"Narcissa, meine Herrin, Entschuldigt Duffys Unhöflichkeit, aber Eure Mutter wünscht, dass Ihr Euch umkleidet", sprach die Elfe in ehrfürchtigem Ton, als hätte man sie soeben mit einer Peitsche die Treppe hinauf gejagt. Duffy streckte eine zitternde Hand aus und deutete auf den Kleiderschrank: "Sie hat ein Kleid für Euch bereit legen lassen."

Mit größtem Argwohn ging sie zum Schrank hinüber und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Duffy sich wieder aus ihrem Zimmer zurückzog.

Narcissa öffnete die verzierten Flügeltüren des Schranks und staunte nicht schlecht.

Im Inneren hing ein blaues Kleid in Tönen von Aquamarin und Königsblau. Hier und da glänzten Hauch feine Fäden aus Goldbrokat und die Säume waren mit goldenen Borten besetzt. Unter dem Rock entdeckte Narcissa mehrere Lagen weißer Seide und Tüll, die das Kleid ein wenig aufbauschten.

Sie nahm das Kleid aus dem Schrank und betrachtete es einen Augenblick, ehe sie es aufs Bett war und begann ihre Reisekleidung abzustreifen. Unter den Stofflagen des Kleides entdeckte sie im Schrank passende Unterwäsche und eine hochwertig verarbeitete Korsage. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs half sich Narcissa selbst in die Korsage, mit einem weiteren in das schwere Kleid, und trat vor den Spiegel.

Sie straffte die Schultern und steckte ihr Haar nach oben.

Sie sah darin wie eine Königin aus.

Was auch immer ihre Eltern planten, dass eine solche Garderobe erforderte, sie war bereit es damit aufzunehmen. Schließlich war sie jetzt erwachsen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie sich das Gesicht ordentlich gepudert und bemalt hatte, trat sie hinaus auf den Gang und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Am Fuße der Treppe erwartete sie Elladora, die sich die Finger knetete und an ihrem goldenen Ehering spielte.

"Da bist du ja endlich!" fauchte sie scharf, als sich Narcissa zu ihr begab. "Unsere Gäste sind bereits da!"

_//Gäste?//_ fragte sich Narcissa.

Eiligen Schrittes geleitete Elladora ihre Tochter zur Salontür, gestikulierte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Tür glitt sachte vor ihnen auf.

Der Salon war prächtig geschmückt. Überall brannten die Kerzen und Fackeln und im Kamin loderte ein Feuer, dennoch war es nicht stickig oder gar heiß. Überall hatte Elladora frische Blumengestecke anbringen lassen und auf dem Ebenholztisch am Kamin stand eine Flasche des besten Weines.

Dennoch blinzelte Narcissa irritiert.

Außer ihr selbst und ihrer Mutter waren nur noch drei andere Personen im Salon, obwohl die junge Black angesichts des ganzen Schnickschnacks eher eine große Gesellschaft erwartet hätte.

Im alten, karmesinroten Ledersessel ihres Vaters saß jemand, doch sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Der Stuhl war dem Kamin zugewandt und sie konnte lediglich übereinander geschlagene Beine und eine junge Männerhand sehen, die am Ende eines filigran gearbeiteten Stock nestelte. Auf der anderen Seite stand ihr Vater Ambrosius, der einem weiteren Mann ein Glas Wein einschenkte.

_//Regulus hatte Recht. Vater sieht wirklich krank aus//_, ging es Narcissa durch den Kopf, während sie Ambrosius näher betrachtete. Seine Haut schien immer fahler und sein Haar immer dünner und grauer zu werden. Tiefe Falten zeigten sich auf der Stirn und um die Augen und seine Hände waren mit vielen, kleinen Altersflecken übersäht.

Der andere Mann, dessen Gesicht ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, musste ebenso alt sein wie ihr Vater, doch er stand noch stolz und aufrecht und die Falten waren noch nicht einmal annähernd so tief. Narcissa zermarterte sich das Hirn, doch ihr wollte nicht einfallen, wann sie den Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Elladora bedeutete ihrer Tochter in angemessener Entfernung zu den drei Männern stehen zu bleiben und beide machten einen kurzen Knicks.

Ambrosius und der ältere Mann brachen ihr Gespräch ab, um die beiden Frauen zu begrüßen. Und plötzlich breitete sich ein erfreutes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus.

"Ist sie das?" fragte er mit knarrender Stimme.

Elladora nickte, anscheinend höchst erregt durch den freudigen Tonfall ihres Gegenübers.

"Ja, das ist unsere Tochter Narcissa."

Angenehme Verzückung war dem älteren Mann ins Gesichts geschrieben, als er sich vor Narcissa verneigte und sie somit begrüßte.

"Narcissa", begann nun Ambrosius und deutete mit einer Hand auf den Mann, "Dies ist Abraxas Malfoy. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an ihn?"

Mit einem Male schien ihr das Herz in die Kehle zu springen und ihren die Luft abzuschneiden, während das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte wie ein endloser Mahlstrom.

Dann war die Person im Sessel...

„Und du erinnerst dich sicherlich auch noch an Abraxas' Sohn Lucius Malfoy?" fragte Elladora mit glockenheller Stimme und schob ihre Tochter näher an den Kamin, so dass der junge Mann im Sessel in ihr Blickfeld rückte.

Als Lucius zuletzt Gast im Hause der Blacks gewesen war, damals, an diesem Schicksalstag, hatte sie nur den Schimmer seines blassblonden Haares wahrgenommen.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte sie ihn so gut sie konnte ignoriert; hatte sogar versucht den Klang seiner Stimme zu überhören, wenn Fetzen der Unterhaltung ins Nebenzimmer gedrungen waren. Doch nun, da er vor ihr saß, nahm sein Anblick ihr den Atem. All seine Züge wirkten reifer, erfahrener und seine grauen Augen strahlten ein kühles Interesse aus. Was hätte sie nur dafür gegeben, wenn er sie vor fünf Jahren nur ein einziges Mal mit diesem Blick bedacht hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie langsam und bemühte sich wieder die Herrin ihrer Sinne zu werden, „Ja, ich erinnere mich."

Mit einer Grazie, die sie noch nie an einem Mann gesehen hatte, erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und bedachte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor er sich hinter beugte, ihre Hand ergriff und einen Kuss auf ihre Knöcheln drückte.

Sie schluckte hart, als ein Kribbeln ihre Finger erwärmte und entzog sich so schnell und elegant sie konnte seinem Griff.

Lucius zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem verwegenen Grinsen nach oben.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mylady."

Narcissa blinzelte und brachte ein Nicken zustande.

_//Was tust du nur, Narcissa?//_ fragte sie sich selbst//_Beherrsche dich gefälligst! So gut __sieht er auch wieder nicht aus!//_

Elladora entging die Spannung zwischen den beiden keineswegs und sie ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören, als hätten sich all ihre Träume auf einmal erfüllt und auch Abraxas gestattete sich ein breites Grinsen.

Ambrosius trat an die Seite seiner Tochter und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, als fürchtete er, sie könnte zerbrechen. Verwundert blickte Narcissa zu ihm auf. Er hatte sie noch nie so väterlich behandelt – hin und wieder glaubte sie sogar, sie wäre ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz und sie zuckte vor der Berührung ihres Vaters zurück.

Und als sie die entscheidende Frage stellte, wusste sie die Antwort bereits. Dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich hören wollte.

„Was geht hier vor?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Ihre Eltern tauschten schnelle Blicke aus. Offensichtlich war sich Ambrosius nicht sicher, wie er es seiner Tochter beibringen sollte. Aber das musste er auch nicht. Denn Elladora sprang ihrem Mann sofort bei.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen sie: „Nun, eigentlich wollten wir damit bis zu Dessert warten, aber da du dich ja immer noch nicht in Geduld üben kannst..."

Sie deutete auf Abraxas und Lucius.

„Dein Vater und ich wissen nun, dass der Verlobungsversuch zwischen Lucius und Andromeda keine gute Idee war. Andromeda ist weder edelmütig, noch eine gute Ehefrau. Wir haben erkannt, dass sie nicht... gut genug für unsere Familie war und damit auch nicht für die Malfoys."

Sie hielt inne und Narcissa fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht verhindern können, was ihre Mutter jetzt sagen wollte, doch sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach wegzulaufen.

Elladora setzte ein freudiges Lächeln auf, dass Narcissa mehr wie eine dämonische Maske vorkam, und umarmte ihre Tochter herzlich.

„Nun, du sollst wissen, dass wir wirklich stolz auf dich sind. Du bist zu einer Frau herangewachsen, die Andromeda nie hätte werden können. Und aus genau diesem Grunde haben dich Abraxas und Lucius ausgewählt."

Narcissa schluckte.

„Ausgewählt?"

Elladora nickte, immer noch ihr freundliches Lächeln des Teufels auf den Lippen.

„Du sollst Lucius' Frau werden."

„WAS?" entfuhr es Narcissa, die sich erneut losriss, doch diesmal mit ungeahnter Vehemenz. Erschrocken über die Heftigkeit ihrer Reaktion zuckte nun auch Elladora zurück und schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.

Genauso schnell, wie die Aufregung und die Verwirrung in Narcissa aufgekeimt waren, wurden sie nun von einer dichten Decke aus Wut und Zorn erstickt.

Jetzt, da sie die Worte gehört und nicht nur erahnt hatte, wurden alle anderen Gefühle beiseite gefegt und sie verschafften ihr ein Bild vollkommener Klarheit.

Sie hatten es von Anfang an geplant – alle vier hatten aus dieser Verlobung ein abgekartetes Spiel gemacht. Im Grunde interessierte es sie nicht einmal, wie lange Ambrosius und Elladora gebraucht hatten, um ihre jüngste Tochter den Malfoys als Ehefrau und Schwiegertochter, als Gebärmaschine für ihre Stammhalter, zu verkaufen. Es regte sie auf, dass ihre Eltern sich die Mühe machten, Narcissa ihre Zuneigung vorzuheucheln, um ihre perfiden Pläne durchzusetzen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte die Ideale verleugnen, an die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang geglaubt hatte, wünschte, davonzurennen und alles abzulegen, wie Andromeda es getan hatte. Ihr ganzes Sein begehrte gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit auf. Alles was sie wollte, war geliebt zu werden. _Wirklich_ geliebt zu werden, doch sie konnte auf die Zuneigung ihrer Eltern durchaus verzichten.

_Warum Lucius?_ fragte sie sich einen verzweifelten Moment lang.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, von ihm geliebt zu werden. Nun holte sie die Erkenntnis ein, dass dies nichts weiter war, als ein kindlicher Traum, ein Relikt alter Tage, dass sie hinter sich lassen musste. Die Tatsache, das er hier vor ihr stand, mit seinem charmant-süffisanten Lächeln und auf sie herab schaute wie ein Lustobjekt war Beweis genug, dass seine Motive für diese Heirat kein bisschen edler waren als die ihrer Eltern.

„Aber...", stammelte Elladora, „Freust du dich etwa nicht?"

Ein verzerrtes, schmerzerfülltes Lächeln umspielte Narcissas Mundwinkel.

„Nein. Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Plötzlich schmolz die allgemeine Freundlichkeit dahin und das zufriedene Grinsen auf Abraxas' Gesicht erstarb ebenfalls. Der Einzige, der noch ruhig und gelassen wirkte, war Lucius.

"Dürfte ich euch kurz draußen sprechen?" sagte Narcissa kühl, bemüht ihre Fassung zu wahren und stolzierte an ihren Eltern vorbei nach draußen in die Halle. Kaum hatte sie den Salon verlassen, rauschten Elladora und Ambrosius hinter ihr her und schlossen die Tür sorgsam hinter sich, in der Hoffnung ihre Gäste würde die Familiendebatte nicht mithören können.

„Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein?" zischte Narcissa ihre Eltern an. „Habt ihr gedacht, ich falle auf diese billige Scharade herein?"

"Nicht in diesem Ton, junge Dame!" ermahnte Ambrosius und seine aschgraue Gesichtshaut färbte sich in verschiedenen Nuancen von Purpur, was ihn noch kranker wirken ließ.

"Wie lange plant ihr diese Verlobung schon? Hm?" verlangte Narcissa im Befehlston zu wissen und ignorierte die Anweisung ihres Vaters. "Einen Monat? Drei Monate?"

"Zwei Jahre", sagte Elladora säuerlich, während sie selbst versuchte, ihr Temperament im Zaun zu halten.

_//Zwei Jahre!// _wiederholte Narcissa die Worte schockiert in ihrem Kopf.

"Das heißt, ihr benutzt mich lediglich als Ersatz für Andromeda? Haltet ihr mich etwa für einen Gebrauchsgegenstand, mit dem ihr tun und lassen könnt was ihr wollt?"

Schmerz breitete sich von ihrer linken Wange her aus, als Elladoras Hand ihr hart ins Gesicht schlug.

"Wir sind deine Eltern", rief sie hysterisch, kaum mehr bemüht ihre Stimme zu senken, "Und wir tun, was wir für richtig halten! Du solltest wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht und dass bei dieser Verbindung nicht nur um deine eigene Ehre, sondern auch die Ehre deiner Familie, geht!"

"Es geht immer nur um die Familienehre", sagte Narcissa mit seltsam verzerrter Stimme, doch sie ließ sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken.

"Dann solltest du wissen, wie wichtig deine Heirat mit Lucius Malfoy ist!" herrschte ihre Mutter sie an.

Sie hätte die Sache hier und jetzt beenden können, indem sie dem Willen ihrer Eltern nachgab und sich in ihr Schicksal fügte. Dennoch wehrte sich jede Faser in ihrem Körper gegen diesen Gedanken. Sie schloss die Augen. Feuer mit weiterem Feuer zu bekämpfen war zwecklos, das wusste sie genau. Narcissa würde ihren Willen nicht bekommen, wenn sie weiter vehement gegen die Hochzeit protestierte, denn sie kannte ihre Eltern - besonders ihre Mutter. Sie würde wenn es sein musste den Imperius-Fluch anwenden, um ihre Tochter in die Ehe mit Lucius zu zwingen und das war das Letzte, das Narcissa wollte. Nein, sie musste wesentlich subtiler vorgehen.

Schließlich, nachdem schier endlose Sekunden des Schweigens verstrichen waren, nickte sie. Elladora ließ ein Schnauben hören und Ambrosius packte seine Tochter am Arm, um sie zurück in den Salon zu bringen.

Abraxas stand dicht am Kamin und starrte die drei Blacks mit einer gereizten Miene an, als sie erneut eintraten. Lucius hingegen wirkte noch immer gelassen, sogar fast amüsiert.

"Narcissa", sagte Elladora in drohendem Tonfall. "Möchtest du nicht etwas sagen?"

Ambrosius ließ seine Tochter los, doch auch er schenkte ihr einen Angst einflößenden Blick, der ihr als Kind das Blut in den Adern gefroren hatte. Doch sie war kein Kind mehr. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, trat dann auf Lucius und seinen Vater zu. Ihre Blicke wanderten kühl vom einen zum anderen.

"Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie dann an Abraxas gewand, die Stimme genauso kühl und herablassen, wie ihr Auftreten. "Ich werde Ihren Sohn zum Mann nehmen, _aber nur_, wenn er sich der Black-Familie als würdig erweist", fuhr sie mit fester Stimme und hob das Kinn voller Entschlossenheit.

Abraxas Malfoy entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrere Male, während er nach den passenden Worten suchte, um seinem Missfallen Ausdruck zu verleihen, und seine Wangen wurden ebenso rot wie Ambrosius'. Hinter sich vernahm Narcissa das Schnauben und Ächzen ihrer Eltern, die sich zu einer weitern Tirade bereit machten.

"In Ordnung", sagte Lucius plötzlich, die Stimme der Vernunft in einem brodelnden Hexenkessel der Eitelkeiten. Er trat vor und verneigte sich vor Narcissa, um ihr einen weiteren Handkuss zu geben. "Wenn das Eure Bedingung ist, Mylady, bin ich gerne bereit sie einzugehen."

Das Herz sprang Narcissa erneut in die Kehle und schlug gewaltsam gegen ihre Rippen.

"Aber..." begannen Abraxas und Elladora gleichzeitig, doch Lucius hob nur eine Hand und brachte sie beide damit zum Schweigen.

"Narcissa hat ein Recht auf Mitbestimmung bezüglich dieser Verbindung und ich traue ihrem Urteil, schließlich ist sie eine erwachsene Frau, die ihre Prioritäten kennt." betonte Lucius, wandte jedoch den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht.

Nun ebenfalls vollkommen sprachlos, starrte Narcissa ihn einen Moment lang an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

Ebenfalls um weitere Worte verlegen, gaben auch Elladora und Ambrosius keinen Laut mehr von sich.

"Gebt mir sechs Monate Zeit, Mylady", sagte Lucius mit sanft tönender Stimme, die wie Balsam in ihren Ohren klang, "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich euch überzeugen werde."

Wieder küsste er ihre Finger und jagte damit einen neuerlichen Schauer durch Narcissas Körper. Warum musste sich das nur so verdammt gut anfühlen?

_//Was tust du denn, Narcissa?//_ fragte sie sich selbst//_Er ist der Feind!//_

Wieder entzog sie sich seinem Griff und räusperte sich ausgiebig.

"Sechs Monate!" wiederholte sie, "Und nicht einen Tag länger. Am 31. Januar des nächsten Jahres werde ich meine Entscheidung treffen."

Lucius lächelte. "Ganz wie Ihr wünscht."  
Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, stürmte an ihren Eltern vorbei und hinaus aus dem Salon. Mit gerafftem Kleid hastete sie die Treppe hinauf und mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbieten konnte, warf Narcissa die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich ins Schloss. Allerlei Gefühle drangen auf sie ein, bis sie nicht mehr wußte, was mit ihr geschah. Zitternd sank sie auf die Knie und schlang die Arme fest um ihren Körper, als würde dies das unkontrollierte Zucken ihrer Glieder besänftigen. Mit stockendem Atem starrte sie auf den kühlen Boden.

Was war nur passiert?

Es kam ihr vor, als hätten sich all ihre Träume und Albträume, alle geheimen Sehnsüchte und Ängste, an einem einzigen Tag erfüllt.

Vor ihren geistigen Auge sah sie Lucius' Abbild, wie er in dem alten Sessel saß, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, dass Narcissa fast zum Schmelzen brachte.

_//Nein! Nein!//_ schrie sie innerlich//_Du hast geschworen ihn zu vergessen! Du hast dir selbst geschworen, dass Lucius Malfoy nie wieder soviel Macht über dich haben wird!//_

Warum hatte sich die Geschichte zwischen den Malfoys und den Blacks nicht mit dem Debakel um Andromedas Flucht erledigen können? Warum mussten ihre Eltern so grausam sein und das Thema erneut aufs Tapet zu bringen?

Aber selbst wenn Mutter und Vater von ihren Gefühle gewusst hätten, sie hätten ohnehin keinen Rücksicht darauf genommen!

Bitterkeit breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

Diese ganze Inszenierung war ein auf erschreckende Weise höchst ironisches Schauspiel. Aber Narcissa - egal, was sie vor all den Jahren für Lucius empfunden hatte - würde es ihnen nicht leicht machen. Sie würde dieser Vermählung so viele Steine in den Weg legen, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Und vielleicht würden dann Lucius und sein Macht hungriger Vater Abraxas endlich von ihr ablassen. Dann wäre endgültig Schluss mit diesem Theater.

_//Ich wußte, du würdest es noch bereuen, Lucius Malfoy,_ dachte Narcissa bei sich, _Bereuen, dass du mich damals so verschmäht und dein Anblick tiefe Narben auf meinem Herzen hinterlassen hat.//_

Ein sardonisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

-----

Lucius hatte seinen Vater nur selten so wütend erlebt - wobei wütend noch eine mild ausgedrückte Untertreibung war. Abraxas kochte vor Wut und stand kurz davor wie ein alter Dampfkessel zu explodieren.

"Dieses... _dieses_...", ereiferte er sich und suchte nach einer geeigneten Verwünschung, "Dieses _Weibsstück_! Diese unverschämte Göre! Das ist ja wohl eine absolute _Frechheit_!"

Abraxas ging immer wieder vor dem Kamin im Salon auf Malfoy Manor auf und ab. Lucius glaubte, auf dem karmesinroten Teppich bereits eine kleine Schneise zu entdecken, die sein Vater ins Textil getreten hatte. Nachdem Narcissa die kleine Gesellschaft verlassen und sich lautstark in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, hatte Abraxas keinen Grund gesehen, länger zu bleiben, sondern war schnurstracks aus dem Haus gestürmt. Doch er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Elladora und Ambrosius diverse Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen eher er disapparierte: "Ich habe meine Zeit mit euch verschwendet", "Eure Tochter ist eine Schande für euren Familienstand" oder "Wo ist die Ehre eures reinblütigen Hauses geblieben?"

Lucius hatte sich für die Ausbrüche seines Vaters höflich entschuldigt und war ihm dann gefolgt. Es hatte keinen Sinn, den Konflikt noch an diesem Abend beizulegen, also musste Lucius es auf einem anderen Weg versuchen. Mit Finesse und Charme.

"'Ich werde Ihren Sohn nur zum Mann nehmen, wenn er sich der Black-Familie als würdig erweist'", zitterte Abraxas und raufte sich das silberne Haar, "Was haben denn die Blacks? Sie sind bei weitem nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen!"

Der ältere Malfoy blieb augenblicklich stehen und starrte seinen Sohn an, der gelassen da saß und an einem Glas Cognac nippte. Zornesfalten zeigten sich auf Abraxas Stirn.

"Grinse gefälligst nicht so unverschämt!" wetterte er, "Immerhin warst du es doch, der auf die Heirat mit dieser frechen Göre bestanden hat! Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn du nicht so einen Narren an dem Mädchen gefressen hättest!"

Offensichtlich erwartete Abraxas von seinem Sohn eine Antwort. Doch dieser war weder verärgert, noch enttäuscht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die heftige und überwältigend leidenschaftliche Reaktion Narcissas auf den Heiratsantrag hatten ihm nur eins bestätigt: Sie war die Richtige und er musste sie haben. Je stärker ihre Gegenwehr war, umso mehr begehrte er sie.

"Es gibt keinen Grund sich aufzuregen, Vater", erwiderte Lucius und stellte das Glas mit einem leisen _Klong_ auf den Beistelltisch ab.

"Keinen Grund sich aufzuregen?" wiederholte Abraxas fassungslos.

"Du hast es doch selbst gesagt: _Get rich or die trying_! Was für ein Malfoy wäre ich, wenn ich mein Unterfangen, die Gunst von Narcissa Black zu erwerben, so leicht aufgeben würde?"

Lucius machte eine künstlerische Pause.

"Ich werde sie schon noch für mich gewinnen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."

"Und was hätten wir dadurch gewonnen?" fragte Abraxas spöttisch.

"Kennst du eine geeignetere Kandidatin, _Vater_?" fragte Lucius scharf, aber kühl, "Eine die anmutiger, edler und reiner ist als Narcissa Black?"

Darauf wußte Abraxas keine Antwort. Beiden war bewußt, dass sie keine zweite Familie finden würden, die ebenso reinblütig war und auf eine so lange Tradition zurückblicken konnte, wie die Blacks. Vielleicht machte die Familie gerade eine Krise durch, das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, doch noch verfügten sie über ein beträchtliches Ansehen und Einfluß in den höchsten Kreisen. Abgesehen davon war Lucius fasziniert von Narcissa und das war etwas, dass noch keine anderen Frau zuvor geschafft hatte. Sie hatte die Gabe, ihn in ihren Bann zu schlagen, als hätte sie ihn mit einem Zauber belegt. Er wollte sie so sehr, wie er noch nie etwas in seinem Leben gewollt hatte. Nicht einmal der Dienst als Diener des Dunklen Lords erfüllte ihn dermaßen. Er wollte unbedingt das Temperament und die Leidenschaft in ihrem Inneren zur vollen Blüte bringen, ein Feuer, dass bisher nur von einem Diamant harten und eisigen Mantel aus Kälte im Zaun gehalten wurde. Narcissa erschien ihm wie eine Naturgewalt, die er entfesseln wollte - um sie anschließend selbst zu bändigen.

_Ende Kapitel 5_


End file.
